Kingdom Hearts 2 : The Return Of The Heartless
by Black-Rose72
Summary: This story is about what happens 2 years after Kingdom Hearts. Sora is looking for Riku and Mickey and kairi is waiting for Sora to return. SoraKairi Please review. Chapter 29 is Here.
1. One Wish

The Return Of The Heartless  
  
Chapter 1:One wish  
  
This is my first fan fiction. Please Review.  
  
I do not own any Disney or Kingdom hearts characters I use in this fan fiction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A reddish brown haired girl stood alone on a beach looking up at the night sky. She sees something that looks like a shooting star. She makes one wish, " Please come home soon Sora," she whispers as the shooting star fades away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A boy with brown spiky hair looks up at the same shooting star ," I hope I can come home soon kairi," he says out loud as he watches the shooting star disappear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl who had made the whish sits on the beach looking out toward the ocean. Another girl stands behind her.  
  
"Sora isn't coming back you know and Riku too," she says ," It's been two years kairi. Just give up."  
  
"Give up," Kairi whispers under her breath and then begins to talk louder," GIVE UP I WONT GIVE UP ON THEM," she then starts to talk lower again," Sora promised he keeps his promise Selphine they'll be back both of them. kairi rembers what happened two years ago  
  
Sora yells," Rember what you said before I'm always with you too I'll come back to you I promise."  
  
Kairi yells back ," I know you will."  
  
Back to the present  
  
"If it was me I wouldn't have waited like you have for more than a month,"Selphine says then walks away.  
  
"Well I'm not you am I," Kairi yells coldly back at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A boy with silver hair stands in the darkness. His face is barley visible but you can see his green eyes.  
  
"Where am I," he shouts into the nothingness all around him.  
  
A strange voice answers back, " Were in the darkness Riku" the voice pauses," Or to be more correct the world of darkness"  
  
"How do you know my name?" Riku asks the voice," Where is King Mickey? Who are you?  
  
"I Have know about you for a long time Riku," the voice states," Mickey is in kingdom heats don't worry about him. As for the question of who I am you already know who I am we have met before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boy with the spiky brown hair stands in a meadow filled with flowers followed by a strange looking duck and a dog.  
  
"Sora slow down," the duck pleads.  
  
"Sorry Donald," Sora says he looks much like he did at the ending of kingdom hearts but looks older in the face, a little taller and he has on a black cape over his clothes. " I was thinking about the letter we got from Pluto and isn't realize how fast I was going."  
  
" Oh have any idea about what it means yet," Donald asks?  
  
"No," Sora says," What about you or Goofy"?  
  
"Nope nothing," Donald says back to Sora. Goofy and Donald look the same as they had in Kingdom Hearts.  
  
" Grawsh hope we think of what it means soon," said Goofy.  
  
" Don't worry we will," Sora said, " We always do".  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Hope you liked it. 


	2. The Letter

Chapter 2: The Letter  
  
I do not own any Disney or kingdom hearts characters I use in this fan fiction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is a flashback of the first time Sora ,Donald and Goofy read the letter from King Mickey.  
  
Dear, Sora Donald and Goofy  
  
Me and Riku are fine though we will still be in Kingdom Hearts when you get this letter. The door to kingdom hearts may be sealed but your adventure isn't over yet. I can not explain it in this letter in case it falls into the wrong hands. But I can give you a clue to were you will find me and Riku next. You will find riku in the only darkness with out a light . An old friend of mine will be watching over him. Sora has met him before. You will find me were you left me in Kingdom Hearts but you will need to find the door. The door is in the place were you sora want to go most.  
Good luck,  
Mickey  
  
"What darkness couldn't have light every darkness is suppost to have a light," sora say's to Donald And Goofy." Because in every darkness a light shines with in."  
  
End of flash back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairi had decided to go to the cave were Sora and herself used to write on the walls. She walked toward the cave. It was a bright sunny day on destiny island the ocean was a deep blue color and there wasn't a cloud in site.  
  
"Hey kairi what's happing" a voice said behind her. Kairi jumped " Hey Wakka you scared me" she told him  
  
"Sorry kairi hey want to go swimming with me Tidus and Selphine" he asked  
  
" No not today Selphine is mad at me and don't feel like swimming" she answered  
  
" Ok but if you change your mind will be down in the water see ya latter" he said and walked off toward the beach.  
  
Kairi walked into the cave and looked at the drawling on the wall. The cave looked the same but the drawling were faded a little. She walked up too the drawling off her and Sora. She started to cry.  
  
"You'll come back soon Sora you promised me," she said to know one. But someone answered from behind the giant door in the cave that know you could open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Do you know how I got here or why I'm here," Riku said  
  
" Yes I do, " the voice paused the started talking again "King Mike sent you here the heartless in kingdom hearts were becoming too powerful it is safe here because here the heartless can't see you smell you or hear you because off the darkness all around you. He would have come too but only one off you could come here. It is also easier to get out of here then there if you can find the door leading out it will transport you to the place you want to be most. That is Destiny Island right.  
  
" Yes that's right," Riku said," but how did you know "  
  
"I know all about you Riku you and Sora we have all met before when you were young," the voice told him," That was when I had a body know I am only a sprit so I can't leave this place. Now I must give you something. Then you have to go look for the door." the voice said A light appeared in front off Riku the vanished in his hands he now has a keyblade. The keyblade was like Mickey's but different a different keychain was attached to it. It looked like three hearts one green one blue and one purple. The keyblade was the same three colors as the keychain.  
  
" This keyblade is called the keyblade of friendship." the voice said "You have to go now find the door out of here."  
  
" Ok I will," Riku told the voice. He walked away in search of the door out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora was still thinking about the letter he had only read 2 weeks before. The time in this world seemed to go by so fast he had been here in this world for two years now and it seemed like no more then 3 months. They had been chasing Pluto and trying to find some people here but so far they hadn't found no one. This place was like an empty meadow of flowers and trees.  
  
" At least we know were to find Mickey" Sora told Donald and Goofy" but we still need to figure out were Riku is."  
  
"Sora," Donald said.  
  
" Yeah what is it Donald,"Sora responded.  
  
" You never did tell us were we could find Mickey," Donald explained.  
  
" Oh that's easy the letter said that we would find Mickey were I wanted to go most and that is Destiny Island. Now the hard part is trying to figure out how to get there," Sora told them.  
  
" Oh no not another problem,"Donald said to Sora  
  
"Don't worry Donald," Goofy said ," We saw those shooting stars that means we can travel to other worlds."  
  
" Yeah that's right so now all we need is a gummy ship to take us there,"Sora told them happily.  
  
"Then I can see kairi again," Sora thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTUSED  
  
Please Review 


	3. Who Is Behind The Door

Chapter 3: Who Is Behind The Door  
  
I do not own any Disney or Kingdom Hearts characters I use in this fan fiction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Anyone there," said a voice from behind the door. kairi jumped then looked around the cave for the source of the voice. All she saw was the writing on the wall she couldn't find who had spoken.  
  
"Maybe I'm just imaging things,"she thought to herself.  
  
Just when she had convinced herself that it was her imagination and she started to leave she heard the voice again,"Anyone there."  
  
"Hello I'm kairi," kairi said as she slowly turned toward the door,"Where are you."  
  
"Hello kairi do you see a door any where?" The voice asked.  
  
"Yes it's in front of me," she told the voice," who are you?"  
  
" My name is Mickey and I am behind the door." said Mickey," I need the keyblademaster to open it."  
  
"Do you mean Sora?" she asked Mickey as looked at the drawling on the wall of her and sora. Then she looked hopefully at the door."Do you know him?"  
  
"Yes I do he is traveling with Goofy and Donald my friends from my world." Mickey told her."I haven't seen Sora since we closed Kingdom Hearts they was two years ago."  
  
"Oh," kairi said she looked down at the ground then back at the door again." Have you heard from him at all? Do you know anything about my friend Riku?"  
  
" Sora is still alive. I don't know where he is right now though. I sent him a letter and I know he got it," He told her," Riku he was with me till 2 days ago I sent him to another world. He should be here soon."  
  
kairi smiled she was happy she would get to see one off her friends soon she missed then both so much. She couldn't wait till they were all back together again. Even though she knew things had changed and some things might not be the same between them because what had happened two years ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku walked through the dark world searching for the door out. He now knew why the voice had told him he had to leave know the heartless could sense the keyblade so they were attacking him. He hoped to find the door soon it seemed that more and more heartless were attacking him every hour.  
  
Riku found a path leading two different ways. "One must lead to the door," he thought. He took the left path hoping that it was the right one. He could hardly see anything in front of him the path was so dark but he could hear heartless just ahead of him.  
  
A heartless jumped toward him. Riku rolled out of the way just in time. The heartless was just a shadow heartless. It tried to attack Riku but he blocked the attack and the heartless fell back. Then he hit the heartless with the keyblade and it vanished. He continued to walk down the dark path a mist was starting to rise in front of him as he got closer to the mist it seemed to get lighter. Then Riku saw it in the darkness the door that he was searching for. He stepped closer to it. He could barley see that the door was solid black with a gold keyhole. Riku put the keyblade next to the door it clicked and a door knob appeared. He put his hand up to the door and turned the knob.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora, Donald, and goofy walked across another field of flowers. They were sick of flowers by this time seeing them every day for 2 years. They would do any thing just go somewhere else then look at the flowers. Then Donald saw a tree with a sign on it. "I know that tree," Donald told Sora and Goofy." We're at the world me and goofy came from. Mickey's castle is that way. Look there's the path all we do is follow it to get there." Sora and Goofy looked where Donald pointed there was Yellow path That stretched for about a mile up to a white gate.  
  
" He's right," Goofy said excitedly," It's that why." Sora looked at them both and said," You mean we have been traveling in the world you came from for two years and you didn't know it."  
  
" Yeah well this world is so big it takes about 2 years to walk across it Mickey told me that once,"Donald told them." I haven' been that far away from the castle. Now I know why we didn't find a town there is only one town here and it's behind Mickey's castle."  
  
" Ok then lets go," Sora said as he ran toward the castle gates.  
  
" Hey wait for me," Donald yelled as he ran after Sora.  
  
" Hey wait for me two," Goofy yelled and ran after them both.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please Review 


	4. The New Gummy Ship

Chapter 4: The New Gummy Ship  
  
I do not own any Disney or Kingdom Hearts characters I use in this Fan fiction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairi looked strait at the door and said, " Do you know when Riku is coming."  
  
" Any time now." Mickey answered her question.  
  
" I have to leave now it must be almost dinner time." Kairi told him." I'll be back tomorrow."  
  
" Ok kairi by," Mickey told her.  
  
Kairi turned around and left. She saw that the sun was setting outside. She had used to watch the sun set almost every day with Sora and Riku. They would sit on the dock or on the pappu fruit tree and watch it we'll they talked.She whished she could do that again.Maybe some day I can she thought. That was one of the things she missed about them. She also missed Sora's smile and the way he made her laugh. She missed talking to Riku and just being around them both that just made her happy. Kairi continued to walk toward the boat thinking about them. Then she got into the boat and went home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku had opened the door he looked in the door and saw nothing but a wall. Then he looked down and saw a hole that looked like he would fall forever if he jumped. Riku decide to jump. He began to fall down into the hole then he just stopped. He could see all around him now it wasn't dark anymore. It looked like he was standing on air but he could tell it was a glass floor. There was a door in front of him glowing a purple pink light. The walls around him were the same color.  
  
He walked up to the door and held up the keyblade. The door clicked then opened. He looked through the door and saw Destiny Island. Riku walked out on to the sand. The sun was rising it looked like early morning about 7:00. He looked at the ocean splash up against the shore and he saw the cave the pappu tree everything was still there.Riku looked back at the door and it was gone. It felt so good to be home he thought. He decided to go look around the island and see if he could find any one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora Donald and Goofy had finally made it to the gates of Mickey's castle. It was morning the sun was rising over the gate.  
  
"Let's go," Sora said as they all three pushed on the gate and it opened.," Think they'll have a gummy ship."  
  
"Sure,"Goofy told Sora,"King Mickey has about 10 different ones. They walked up to the castle it looked huge it was white in color and had a garden of flowers and a water fountain in front of it. They knocked and a strange mouse and a duck opened it.  
  
"Queen Minnie," Goofy said  
  
" Daisy," Donald said..  
  
"Your back." Minnie said excitedly," Any news from the king."  
  
" He is fine," Donald told her, " He sent us a letter a while back. We need another gummy ship to go find him again.  
  
" Ok sure," Minnie said," Who is this," she pointed to Sora.  
  
"Sora is the keyblademaster," Goofy explained.  
  
"There is no time to introduce each other we need to get a gummy ship and go find Mickey." Donald told Goofy.  
  
" Follow me to the gummy ships," Minnie said to them all. They all followed her and Daisy up a long fleet of stairs till they got to the door at the top. Miney opened the door. Sora saw that the room was full of gummy ships. It looked like a gummy ship factory.  
  
"Pick one that you want to use and we'll launch it." She told them. Sora pointed to a gummy ship and said," We'll take that one."  
  
Chip and dale were back at Mickey's castle they began to get the gummy ship ready for launch."It's ready to go,"Chip and Dale said together.  
  
"By Daisy," Donald said," I'll come back. Once were done with our mission.  
  
"Come back soon," Daisy said.  
  
"By," Miney told them," and good luck.  
  
They all boarded the new gummy ship including Chip and Dale as they waved. Then Chip And Dale launched the gummy ship.They were headed for destiny island.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Thanks for the reviews 


	5. The Gummy Ship Lands

Chapter 5: The Gummy Ship Lands  
  
Thanks for the reviews every one.  
  
I do not own any Disney or Kingdom Hearts characters I use in this fan fiction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairi had just gotten to Destiny Island it looked like it would be another beautiful day the sun had almost risen it was about 9 in the morning now she walked up toward the cave. It looked like no one was there yet. They must have slept in she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora Donald and Goofy were still in the gummy ship. In the inside there are 6 seats it is a little bigger then the old gummy ship. It also has a control panel in the front with different colored buttons.The floor off it was orange and it had yellow walls. Goofy was trying to find the way to Destiny Island on a map but he was holding it up side down. Then Donald realized Goofy had it up side down.  
  
"Goofy you moron,"Donald yelled with a stern expression on his face," You have the map up side down."  
  
"Oh sorry Donald," Goofy said flipping the map the right way.  
  
"Don't worry about it Chip and Dale found there way there. See there it is now." Sora told them both as he pointed to the world in front of there ship. Donald and Goofy looked at the world in front of them. It looked like a big sunny beach.  
  
" What are we waiting for then?" Donald asked,"Lets land." So they landed the gummy ship on Destiny Island. I can't wait to see Kairi Sora thought. She was his best friend besides Riku and there was so much he wanted to tell her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku was looking around the island then he saw Kairi. He new it was her she didn't look much different then the last time he had seen her. Except she looked older in the face and taller. She had not seen him yet. He watched her as she went inside the cave.The wind blew his hair. He thought kairi wouldn't want to see him but he had to tell her he was sorry for every thing. He needed to say he was sorry for letting Ansem control him and for trying to use the power of darkness. Even though, at the time he thought it would help her. So he followed Kairi. In till tidus, Selphine, and wakka saw him first. They had just gotten to the island.  
  
"Riku," They all screamed at the same time."  
  
He turned around and seen them standing behind him on the dock. They all looked the same just taller. All three of them had shocked expressions on there faces.  
  
" Where have you been for the past two years," Tidus asked.  
  
" I can't tell you all now I have to find Kairi," Riku told them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gummy ship had landed Sora and company got off the gummy ship. Sora looked at Destiny Island it looked the same as it always had. He had missed it. It felt good to be home. He looked in front of him and saw Riku about 30 feet away talking to tidus, selpine and Wakka. Sora was surprised to see him.  
  
He smiled and said, "Riku." Then he ran toward him kicking up sand with Donald and Goofy following him.  
  
"Sora," Riku said. He couldn't believe Sora was here. He needed to say he was sorry but he decided it was best to tell them both at the same time.  
  
"Where have you been? Where is Kairi," Sora asked. He was now beside Riku. He was so over come with joy of seeing one of his best friends he hugged him. Riku almost fell backwards. He hadn't expected that.  
  
Tidus, Wakka, and Selphine where still standing on the dock watching them.The three of them were so confused by now. Where had Sora and Riku been and who were the weird looking people with them. So they decided to find out later. They walked away to the other side of the island to go swim.  
  
"She just went the cave," Riku told Sora. He was still recovering from almost falling over.  
  
" Then let's go," Sora said. I can't wait to see her. We'll all be back together again, but it might not be the same he thought.  
  
" Right," Riku said. I can finally tell them both how sorry I am for everything.  
  
They walked toward the cave together. They were soon to be united after 2 years. The wind blew as clouds were forming over the island. They walked inside the cave. It started to rain all over the island.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairi walked into the cave. Looking at the writing on the walls as she went. Then she went up to the door. She heard rain outside. It looked liked it was going to be a beautiful day. She didn't know how it could have started to rain so quickly.  
  
"Mickey you there?" Kairi asked. She lessoned to the rain drop outside.  
  
"Kairi I'm here," Mickey told her.  
  
" It's raining today I might have to stay here till it stops," Kairi said. She jumped as she heard thunder outside. She always had hated storms. Kairi then turned around she thought she had heard thunder again. But it was foot steps and voices echoing off the cave walls. She saw Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy standing in front of her. "Sora," She said as she looked into his eyes. Then she fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please Review 


	6. Destiny Island's Destruction

Chapter 6: Destiny Island's Destruction  
  
Thanks for all the reviews everyone.  
  
I do not own any Disney or Kingdom Hearts characters I use in this fan fiction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora and company walked in the cave. Sora saw all the old drawings on the cave walls that he and kairi used to make. Then he saw kairi standing in front of the door at the end of the cave. She turned around and looked at him and the others."Sora ," kairi said as she looked into his eyes then fainted.  
  
Sora ran to her and caught he before she hit the hard ground off the cave. Then Sora kneeled on the ground and held her. Riku walked up to him and kairi and bent down next to him and her.  
  
" Is she okay," Riku asked Sora.  
  
" I think so it must have been a shock seeing us all," Sora told him. He began to shake Kairi gently,"Kairi Kairi wake up." She wouldn't wake up.  
  
" Who's there," a voice said it seemed to becoming from behind the door. Donald and Goofy looked at the door.  
  
" King Mickey," Donald and Goofy said at the same time.  
  
" Good your here is Sora here too?" Mickey asked them.  
  
" Yeah I'm here and Riku too," Sora told Mickey still holding kairi in his arms.  
  
"Okay then can you open this door?" Mickey said to Sora.  
  
"Sure," Sora said as he laid Kairi down on the floor gently. Then he stood up . He took out his keyblade held it up and the door started to glow a gold color. The door clicked and opened slowly. The light got brighter as the door opened more and more. It was almost a blinding light. The door opened all the way and the light was gone. Then King Mickey stepped out he looked like he hadn't changed a bit.  
  
Mickey was going to tell them about the heartless returning and about the mission ahead, but he didn't have time. Heartless appeared all around them. The Heartless began to attack. Sora picked kairi up off the ground. The other were fighting the heartless by now.  
  
Riku jumped to avoid an attack and pulled out his keyblade of friendship and attacked it. The heartless disappeared. Sora wondered how Riku had gotten the keyblade but he didn't have time to think about that now. Donald and Goofy were chasing the same heartless with there weapons. Mickey was slicing one in half with his kingdom key.Sora just stood there and watched since he had kairi in his arms.  
  
" We have to get out off here now," Sora shouted as Riku jumped avoiding another attack by a heartless. " This isn't a normal storm. It's like the one that destroyed Destiny Island the first time.Follow me to the gummy ship."  
  
" But what about the heartless Sora." Goofy asked as one off the heartless tried to attack him and he rolled away from it.  
  
" We have to run know. Don't worry about the heartless.Lets go now." Sora said.  
  
They all followed Sora out the cave with heartless in pursuit. It was dark outside heartless every where. The island looked like it did the first time the heartless had made it despair. Sora ran as fast as he could in the direction of the gummy ship past the heartless. Finally there it was the gummy ship.  
  
" Hurry up everyone in now." Sora yelled to them. Every one climbed in quickly.Sora was still out side the gummy ship holding kairi. He took one last look at the island were he had so many memories and climbed in.  
  
Donald set a course for Hollow Bastion. Then he pushed the red launch button and they left Destiny Island behind.They had gotten off just in time Destiny Island blew up as they flew away. Sora set kairi down in a blue seat.Then he looked at Riku and Mickey.  
  
"Okay can you tell us where you have been." Sora asked them both.  
  
Mickey stared at Sora then shook his head, " Wait till we get to hollow bastion and kairi is awake then we can tell everyone at once."  
  
Sora shook his head in agreement. Then he looked at kairi. he hoped she was okay. He was worried about he because she hadn't woken up yet.She had even slept through the heartless destroying Destiny Island.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please Review  
  
. 


	7. Where Am I ?

Chapter 7 : Where Am I ???  
  
I went back and fixed some mistakes in this chapter I forgot to add some things before I added it to my story.  
  
I do not own any Disney or Kingdom Hearts characters I use in this fan fiction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairi stood alone in the darkness. It was so dark she could barley see the hand in front of he face.She stepped forward slowly and tried to see if she could see anything at all but it was no use.  
  
" Were am I?" she screamed out into the endless darkness surrounding her.She was scared she had no idea where she was. She whished Sora was there with her.Then she heard someone or something's foot steeps behind her. Kairi turned around she could barley make out what looked like the outline of a person standing in front of her.  
  
" Who are you? What do you want?" kairi yelled at the person in front off her.  
  
" I want you to come with me. You can help me. You have the power," It told her. Then it moved closer to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
" Get away from me.,'' she screamed. It let go off her and she stepped back away from it. She wanted to run but she couldn't. She had to find out more about this person or what ever it was.  
  
" Now tell me who are you," she asked again," and what do you mean by my power. I have no power."  
  
" you will find out who I am ," he said," you have power you do not yet know how to use. I will be back for you Kairi. Your friends can not keep you safe for ever."  
  
He turned and walked away. Kairi was confused what did he mean, and where was she. It was still and she was still scared. Then she heard her name. The darkness around her was disappearing.  
  
"Kairi Kairi come on wake up," Sora shouted. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Kairi Kairi come on wake up," Sora said as he shook kairi. She had been asleep for about half a day and everyone was worried.  
  
Riku and Sora were in a hotel room.Riku was leaning up on the bottom bunk of a bed and Sora was in a chair right next to him. The room had a bunk bed on the right wall and another bed on left wall. It was painted light blue and the carpet was gray. There was one window on the left wall next to the bed. There was also a green door that opened into the hall way.Kairi slowly opened her eyes. As she did Riku and Sora backed from the bunk bed and smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairi opened her eyes slowly it was just a dream. Where was she now. She sat up and turned her head. Her mouth dropped and her eyes filled with tears and shock.  
  
" Sora," she said then paused," Riku". She got up and ran to them.  
  
Sora opened his arms to catch her. She put her arms around him and hugged him. kairi was final happy again.She had both her friends back. Kairi let go of Sora. Riku was standing beside Sora smiling. She hugged him too then let go still smiling and crying. Riku thought she would have been mad at him for everything but like Sora Kairi didn't seem to care about everything he had done. He had to tell them now while they were all three together that he was sorry.  
  
" I need to tell you both something," He told them," I'm sorry for for everything that happened two years ago.I hope you both can forgive me"  
  
" Don't worry about it Riku," Sora said.," There is no reason to forgive you , because it wasn't really your fault." Kairi nodded in agreement she hadn't expected this to be the first thing they talked about together.  
  
" It was my fault. I let the darkness control me. I let Ansem control me. I chose light over darkness. So I almost let the darkness destroy everything. If Sora wouldn't have beaten Ansem and sealed kingdom hearts the first time we wouldn't be here." Riku said. It sounded like he had kept it all inside for a long time.  
  
" It was not your fault," Kairi said, "Don't blame yourself."  
  
" Kairi's right," Sora told Riku," If you weren't there The darkness would have found another way to try and destroy everything."  
  
Riku was silent. Maybe there right he thought. He looked at Sora and Kairi. He didn't know what to say. He needed to think.  
  
The green door opened. Donald and Goofy walked in. They looked at kairi and saw that she was awake.  
  
" Good she's awake," Donald said, " Mickey said he needs use all to go to the library. He is going to tell us about the heartless and everything. So lets go." Donald opened the door and they all followed him down the hall to toward the library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUTED 


	8. The Five Doors

Chapter 8 : The Five Doors  
  
I do not own any Disney or kingdom hearts characters I use in this fan fiction. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They entered the library of Hollow Bastion. The library had two leaves with a staircase connecting it. It had bookshelves that almost touched the ceiling. The bookshelves had almost every color book you could imagine. There were also tables with books piled on them in the library. Mickey was seating at the table under the staircase. They all walked down the staircase and sat down at the table.  
  
Kairi had lots of questions like why was she here and not Destiny Island. She still had no idea of what had happened after she fainted.  
  
" Okay," Mickey stated then paused," I need to tell you all about what's happening. The Heartless have returned. All of use know that except you Kairi. We fought them on Destiny Island."  
  
" Is that why I'm here and not there did we have to leave," Kairi asked.  
  
" Yes we had to leave because of the heartless," Mickey told here.  
  
" Then are we going to go back and fight them," she wanted to know.  
  
" Kairi," Sora said," They destroyed Destiny Island again. We can't go back at least right now, but we should be able to fix it like last time right." He looked at Mickey for an answer.  
  
" Yes I think we should," Mickey replied.  
  
" King Mickey," Donald said," Do you know why or how the heartless are back?"  
  
" I Don't know but I know how we can stop them." Mickey told them all," We have to lock Five doors the door to the light the door to the darkness and the door to the fire the door to the ice and the door in the lightning. All the heartless are made up off at least three of this elements if we seal all the doors they can no longer be created."  
  
" So all we have to do is seal all five of the doors," Sora asked.  
  
" It's not that easy. I don't even now where one of the Five doors are," Mickey told them.  
  
" But wasn't kingdom hearts the door to the light. So we sealed on already." Sora said.  
  
" Yes Kingdom Hearts is the door to the light but it is reopened and this time we have to seal it a different way we have. Someone with a keyblade opened it. There are now five keyblades and one is the dark keyblade. The 5th keyblade hasn't appeared yet."  
  
" What different way is there to seal it," Goofy asked Mickey.  
  
" We have to find a certain person with the power to make the door of darkness appear and light appear. Then we have to seal them at the same time. This person also has to make the amount of darkness and light the same behind each door. They will be able to with a power the have inside them.The all darkness and light everywhere will become equal and the heartless will despair for good."  
  
"Do you know who it is," Kairi asked.  
  
" No I don't," Mickey Said," That's everything I know."  
  
"I Can see right know it's going to take a long time to seal all theses doors." Riku Told everyone.  
  
"Yeah," Sora said.  
  
"Goofy Donald I need you to go help Cid, Chip, and Dale with the gummy ship it needs to be repaired because of our trip from Destiny Island. " Mickey said. They soluted then turned and walked out of the library. "Riku I need you to go help Cloud, Leon, and Yuffie they are going to Travers Town to try to find something out about the five doors there waiting outside. Riku left to go find them. " Kairi see those books on the table. There some of the books Ansem wrote Leon said they just found them yesterday I need you to see if there is anything in them about the doors." Kairi picked up a book and started reading it." Sora I need you to come with me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora followed Mickey up to the top off the library and through a door that went to the left stop. They walked across it and ended up outside. The castle looked about the same as the last time Sora had seen it. It looked like a big floating castle with big doors at the front. There were on the balcony on the side of the castle were Sora could see the entrance to the castle.  
  
" Sora I need to talk to you I didn't want everyone to know who was the one with the power," Mickey said," The one with the power to make the amount of light and dark the same and the one who can make both doors appear at once is ............."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please Review 


	9. Kairi's Destiny

Chapter 9 : Kairi's Destiny  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. It makes me happy when I get them.  
  
I do not own any Squresoft, Disney, or Kingdom Hearts characters I use in this fan fiction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Sora I need to talk to you I didn't want everyone to know who was the one with the power," Mickey said," The one with the power to make the amount of light and dark the same and the one who can make both doors appear at once is Kairi."  
  
" Why are you telling me instead of her?" Sora asked," Did you tell her."  
  
" I am telling you because I want you to tell her," Mickey said," she doesn't know a thing about it." He looked sort of sad.  
  
"Why do you want me to tell her." Sora wanted to know. He stared at Mickey. He know there was a reason why he wanted him to tell him to tell her. Something that Mickey hadn't told him yet.  
  
" Kairi will die When she Makes the light and dark in the doors equal. This is the only way for the heartless to stop destroying for the worlds to return to normal for there to be peace again and it will balance all light and darkness. I I wanted someone she knew well to tell her. I hoped that when you sealed Kingdom Hearts that it would stop the Heartless but it didn't work."  
  
" So Kairi is going to die," Sora screamed," She can't. She means everything to me. I wont let her." Sora looked like he might cry but he didn't.  
  
" I am trying to find another Sora but I don't think there is. Please tell her Sora. I can't Do it. I was going to tell her when I was telling everyone about the doors but I didn't think she would want everyone to know." Mickey told him.  
  
" She wouldn't want everyone to know," Sora whispered he looked down at his shoes. He couldn't believe he had to tell her that she had to die if she wanted to help save all the worlds. If he knew her she would do it. " I'll I'll try to tell her. Sora walked toward the library to find her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora had many things he wanted to tell Kairi but this was never one of them. He had to believe Mickey would find another day. He had to. Sora hadn't realized he had was already at the library doors. He opened the door slowly. Sora saw her seating at the table under the stair case still reading Ansem's books. He walked up to her slowly. Kairi lifted her head up from the book and smiled. Sora smiled back and next to her. He couldn't do it he couldn't tell her but he had to.  
  
" Kairi,"he said," Sora looked into her eyes. She looked so pretty he thought." I need to tell you something.  
  
" What is it Sora," She asked. She saw Sora look around the library. There where a few people there.  
  
" Lets go somewhere else," He said he grabbed her arm. Sora lead her through the doors of the library and outside the castle. The sun was setting over Hollow Bastion it looked something like the sunset on Destiny Island. Sora sat down on the edge of the ground and let his feet dangle down. Kairi sat down too and did the same thing. She wondered what Sora had to tell her.  
  
"So what did you want to tell me." she asked.  
  
"Kairi There is something Mickey wanted me to tell you," Sora told her then looked down at his feet." You are the one with the power to make the doors of light and darkness to appear at the same time. You have the power to make the amount of light and darkness behind the doors equal so there will finally be balance between the dark and light."  
  
" Why didn't Mickey tell me when I him asked," she said confused. Sora looked at her and said," Kairi when you bring balance to dark and light you will," he stopped talking he couldn't say it but he had to.  
  
Kairi could tell that he didn't want to say what ever would happen to her. She looked at him and put her hand on his shoulder. " Sora you have to tell me. What will happen to me? This was the hardest thing Sora had ever had to do." you will die," He whispered. Sora looked back up at Kairi's face. He looked like he might cry.  
  
" Sora," she said," It's my destiny." She smiled," It's my own special way I can help." Kairi didn't want too die she was scared but she couldn't let Sora know that. She had to die to save everyone.  
  
" Kairi you can't," he said." Your one of my best friends you can't just." Kairi cut him off," I have to and you can't change my mind."  
  
" I was afraid of that," Sora told her. He looked away. It was almost dark outside. The sunset was fading. The stars and the moon were starting to shine through the sky.  
  
" Come on it's getting dark we need to go back inside. I'll walk you back to your room." Sora said. He and Kairi stood up and went back into the castle together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please Review 


	10. Travers Town

Chapter 10 : Travers Town  
  
Thanks for all the reviews.I'm glad some people actually like my story. Don't worry about who will die yet I haven't decide if all make Kairi die, someone else, or nobody die. I made a mistake with the ages on this Riku and Yuffie are both 17 not 16. I fixed it.  
  
I do not own any Square Soft, Disney, or Kingdom Hearts characters I use in this fan fiction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
"Good thing Mickey had an extra gummy ship," Leon said," Or we would have to wait to go to traverse town."  
  
Leon, Yuffie, Cloud and Riku were all inside of a smaller gummy ship then the one that Riku had rode in to Hollow Bastion. It had Four seats instead of it . Light yellow carpet and the walls were painted green. The control panel looked just like the one on the other gummy ship. It had lots of bright colored buttons and a steering wheel. Cloud and Leon were now 20 years old. Yuffie was now 17 the same age as Riku.  
  
They were all headed to Travers town to find out information about the doors. They were also trying to find out how had opened the door to bring the heartless back. Merlin was there waiting for them.  
  
" Are we almost there yet Leon," Yuffie asked. She looked out the window and saw only space.  
  
" Yeah about 10 more minutes and will be there," Leon told her. Then he turned the steering wheel left.  
  
" Good," Cloud said. He wanted to find out more about what was going on with the worlds. Riku was seating in the back of the gummy ship next to cloud. " I hope we just find out something we don't know," He said to them all. He wanted to help save the worlds these time last time he was part of the problem. Riku was glad Mickey had let him come.  
  
" Were here," Leon told them. Riku looked out the window and saw a world that looked like a big city. He had been here once before.  
  
" Come on Leon can you go any slower land already," Yuffie said impatiently.  
  
" I'm going as fast as a I can," He told her irritabley.  
  
They finally landed it on Traverse town. It looked like it hadn't changed except there were a few more shops around.  
  
"Okay lets split up," Leon said as he looked around the town. " Me and cloud will go talk to Merlin and go see what we can find out in the Third District. Riku you and Yuffie see what you can find out in the First District, Second District, and secret water way."  
  
" Lets go then Leon," Cloud told Leon they turned around and left. Yuffie and Riku watched them walk word the Third District door and leave.  
  
Riku Heard a noise form behind him it sounded like foot steppes Yuffie heard it too and also turned around. There were about 10 Heartless behind them. A heartless jumped to attack Yuffie she wasn't ready for it. Riku pulled out his keyblade. She covered her eyes. Riku got in front of her and sliced the heartless in half. Then the Heartless disappeared.  
  
The rest of the heartless ran to them and begin to attack. Yuffie was ready this time. She hit two of them with her stars. ( The things she through in the first kingdom hearts. When you have to beat he and Leon.) Riku hit three more of them at the same time with his keyblade. There were four more left. Riku used fire on them and Yuffie hit them with her stars and they diapered.  
  
"There all gone I think," Riku told Yuffie. Who was standing behind him.  
  
" I hope so," She said," Thanks for saving me I wasn't ready when that one attacked me." She looked at Riku. " Come on we better go now and try to find out something about the heartless."  
  
"Right," Riku told her." Lets of to the Second District it doesn't look like there will be many people here because of the heartless."  
  
Yuffie followed Riku to the Second District. They both looked around there wasn't any people there either. But there also wasn't any Heartless.  
  
" I wonder what happened to all the people," Yuffie said.  
  
" I hope we weren't to late," Riku said. He turned his head still looking for any sign of human life.  
  
" What do you mean to late," Yuffie asked him. She looked at him in the eyes Riku was confusing what did he mean.  
  
" The Heartless might have gotten here and taken everyone heart ho leaves here. Riku told her.  
  
" But I thought once the keyhole was sealed the heartless couldn't do anything else." Yuffie told him. she now was looking around for any people at all.  
  
" Well when I was helping the heartless. I was told that when the key hole was sealed that the heartless couldn't destroy the world but they could take the peoples hearts who leave here." Riku told her." I think that might have happened here."  
  
" Lets go to the secret water way and look there," Yuffie said. She was worried she hoped nothing had happened to the people who leaved here. They both walked to the water way together looking for people as they went.  
  
They begin to look around the water way there was nothing there. Then suddenly everything around the water way went black. Yuffie wanted to know what was happening to them.Riku saw something thought the darkness it looked like maybe a man in a black cape. He was holding something no it couldn't be a keyblade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please Review 


	11. Who Are You ?

Chapter 11 : Who Are You ???  
  
Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
I do not own any Squresoft Disney or Kingdom Hearts characters I use in this fan fiction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The man with the keyblade stepped forward. Riku couldn't see his face it was hidden behind a hood. ( He looks like the people of another side another story or deep dive if you have seen either of them.)  
  
" Riku I have been looking for you." The man said to Riku. He kept walking closer and closer to where Riku and yuffie were. Yuffie was scared who was this person. She hid behind Riku.  
  
" Who are you and what do you want?" Riku asked the man. Riku had no idea who this man was and how he got a keyblade.  
  
" I am here to warn you. You cannot protect her from the darkness. We need her and we will find her."  
  
" Do you mean Yuffie?" Riku asked. He looked behind his shoulder at Yuffie who was still trying to hide behind him.  
  
" No I mean Kairi the one with the power we need." He said.,"  
  
" Now tell me who are you?"Riku said." he was getting annoyed but deep down he was just scared.  
  
" Where's Sora?" The man asked.  
  
" What do you want Sora for?" Riku asked," Who are you."  
  
" I also need Sora for my plan to work," The man said.  
  
" What plan," Riku heard Yuffie mutter under her breath. The man just ignored her.  
  
" I am called the dark keyblade master," The man told Riku," I am the one that opened Kingdom Hearts. You will not stop me from bring darkness to all worlds."  
  
" I may not stop you alone but with my friends I will." Riku told the man. Riku felt Yuffie grab on to his arm tight.  
  
" We shall see," Riku saw the man smile from underneath his hood then he diapered. The darkness was disappearing and he and Yuffie could see the secret water way again. Yuffie was still behind him gripping his arm.  
  
" Yuffie would you mind letting go your cutting off the circulation to my arm," Riku asked her. She let go right away.  
  
" Sorry Riku," she said." I guess I just got a little nerves." She looked at his face.  
  
" You were scared weren't you," Riku asked. He looked into he eyes.  
  
" Okay I was scared," She told Riku. She hated admitting that she was scared.  
  
" That's okay I was scared too," Riku told her," I'm still scared my friends might be in treble," That surprised Yuffie Riku seemed like he wasn't scared of anything. He always seemed so serious.  
  
"Well," Yuffie said, "I think we found out something about the heartless.Lets go find Leon and Cloud. They're probably in Merlin's house." She walked toward the passage that lead to Merlin's house.  
  
Riku followed her. They were inside the house. Merlin was inside with Cloud and Leon talking. They turned around and saw Yuffie and Riku there.  
  
" So did you find anything out," Leon asked. He looked at them both walk toward him, Cloud, and Merlin.  
  
" Yeah a lot," Riku told him. He explained everything that had happed. Riku told him that Kairi and Sora were in danger.  
  
" You four need to get back before the heartless come to steal your hearts like everyone else in this world.You also need to tell everyone about what happened Riku." Merlin told them all. He looked at Riku.  
  
" Merlin you have to come with use." Cloud said concerned," They'll get you too. We could also use your help if you come with us.  
  
" You were right Riku they did steal everyone's hearts." Yuffie said to Riku.  
  
" Okay I'll come with you to Hollow Bastion," Merlin told Cloud," Lets get to your gummy ship now."  
  
They all walked out of Merlin's house to the Third District. Heartless surrounded them about twenty of them." There back," Riku shouted," Cloud Leon you two take Merlin to the gummy ship. Me and yuffie will meet you there. We can take care of all these heartless."  
  
" Okay Riku," Leon said," Come on lets go," Cloud and Merlin followed Leon to the door that lead to the First District.  
  
Riku and Yuffie begin to attack the heartless all around them. Yuffie used fire on two and they were gone. Riku used thunder on four more and they diapered. Then one of the heartless tried to attack Riku but he slashed it with his keyblade. Yuffie looked around at the rest of the heartless and she was about to attack but all the heartless vanished.  
  
" Come on lets go quick," Riku told her. " They might have left because a bigger and stronger heartless is coming. That's what almost always happens."  
  
Yuffie decide he was right. They ran through the door the went to the First District to find the others and the gummy ship. Riku looked up at the sky it was night now he cloud see all the stars and a half moon. He had run fast to keep up with Yuffie. They found the gummy ship Leon, Cloud, and Merlin were already there.  
  
" Lets go now," Riku said," I think the heartless will be back any second now."  
  
Leon sat down in one off the seats and prepared to launch. There were only four seats in the gummy ship so Riku had to stand up. Finally the ship was ready to launch. Leon pushed the launch button and they were on there way back to Hollow Bastion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please Review 


	12. Midnight

Chapter 12 : Midnight  
  
I might not be able to update that much because of school. I got a lot of home work. I'll try to work on this story as much as I can. Thanks for all the Reviews.  
  
I do not own any Squresoft, Disney, or Kingdom Hearts characters I use in this fan fiction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was midnight and Sora was still awake. He was worried about Kairi and Riku. He couldn't think about anything else. Mostly it was Kairi that worried him. He got down from his bunk bed. He was in the room where Kairi had woken up from her dream. The lights where turned off. Kairi was asleep on the bottom bunk.Sora didn't know how she could sleep and where was Riku he still wasn't back from Travers Town.  
  
Riku walked through the door of the room. Sora was glad he was back.Riku saw Sora standing in the room and wondered why he wasn't asleep.  
  
" So did you find out anything?" Sora asked quietly so he didn't wake Kairi up. He felt like he should tell Riku about Kairi but he knew Kairi wouldn't want him to.  
  
" Sora the keyblade master of darkness is after you and Kairi," Riku whispered. He didn't want to make Sora worry but he had to tell him.  
  
" Who is the keyblademaster of darkness and why is he after me?" Sora whispered back to Riku.  
  
" He is the leader or the new puppet for the heartless. I don't know which yet." Riku explained in a low voice to Sora." He was the one that reopened Kingdom Hearts. One of use needs to be with Kairi at all times. I know you can take care of yourself but she needs to be protected."  
  
" Do you know why he wants Kairi?" Sora asked still whispering.  
  
" He said she has some power he needs to turn everything to darkness," Riku told Sora. Sora knew what the master of darkness meant. He wanted Kairi because she must be able to make the darkness stronger then ever with her power sora thought." Lets get some sleep. You look like you could use some. That's all I know any way." Riku looked at Sora. He looked tired like he hadn't slept in five days.  
  
Riku went to sleep. Sora went back and laid in the top bunk. But know he was even more worried about Kairi. He finally fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairi woke up it was morning. She looked out the window it looked warm and sunny outside. Sora and Riku were still asleep. Someone knocked on the green door then . Kairi ran to the door to see who was there. She opened the door. It was King Mickey he walked into the room.  
  
Sora heard the door open and he jumped up. He saw Mickey come through the door of the room.  
  
" Good you two are awake," Mickey told Kairi and Sora," Did Riku tell you both what is going on."  
  
" He told me that someone is after me and Kairi last night," Sora replied. He climbed down the ladder of the bunk bed. He wondered if he shouldn't have let Kairi know that.She had enough to worry about but then again she needed to know so she would be prepared. Sora looked at Riku he was still asleep.  
  
" What someone is after me and Sora," Kairi said. She couldn't take much more of this. She might die and now someone was trying to kidnap her and Sora. Kairi wanted to cry but she couldn't in front of King Mickey and Sora. She had to be brave like Sora.  
  
" Yes," Mickey said," I need you two to stay here at this castle for right now. I don't want anything to happen to either of you. Riku told me that the keyblademaster of darkness asked where you were so I think he doesn't know yet." Sora hated to stay at the same place for a long time and hated to be treated like he couldn't take care of himself, but he thought Mickey was right about staying here. He didn't want to but he decided he would lesson." You can still go outside but not that far and absolutely no leaving this world.  
  
" What happens if he finds where we are?" Sora asked. He looked at Kairi. He could tell she was upset and scared though she tried not to show. Sora had known Kairi since they were about five years old and she couldn't hide things like being scared from him.  
  
" We'll have to hide you and Kairi some where else," Mickey told them." I have to go try to find out more about this dark keyblade master.When Riku wakes up tell him I need him to meet me in the library." Mickey turned around and walked out the door leaving Kairi, Sora, and sleeping Riku alone. Sora and Kairi just sat there in silence not knowing what to say to each other. About ten minutes latter Riku started to wake up.  
  
" Riku you awake," Sora said," Riku opened his eyes and looked at Sora in the face. Then he yawned.  
  
" No Sora I'm not awake yet," He told Sora half asleep.  
  
" Good King Mickey wants your help.He said to meet him in the library." Sora said to Riku. Riku yawned again and got up.  
  
" Okay I'll go to the library then," Riku said walking toward the door. Then he turned around and looked at Sora and Kairi. " Oh yeah take care of each other okay." Sora and Kairi nodded. Then Riku left the room to go see Mickey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please Review 


	13. It's Not Important

Chapter 13 : It's Not Important  
  
I do not own any Squresoft Kingdom Hearts or Disney characters I use in this fan fiction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku made his way down the staircase of the castle library. He wondered what King Mickey wanted. Mickey was waiting for him at the bottom at the table they had sat at when Mickey had told them about the heartless. They both sat down.  
  
" I have another mission for you Riku," Mickey said." I want you to go to some worlds and seal the keyholes. Sora cannot seal them he needs to stay here. I will also leave and seal some keyholes.  
  
" Why do you want to seal the keyholes when the heartless can steal the people's hearts in that world anyone way," Riku asked.  
  
" We will delay the heartless from taking there hearts if we seal the keyholes." King Mickey told them," And we might find something more out about the heartless and the dark keyblade master if we do seal them. So will you help me Riku."  
  
" Sure I'll help. What world do you want me to go to first," He wanted to know. Riku still felt like he needed to do some good for every thing he had done.  
  
" I also think I know where one of the 5 doors is. I believe the door of ice is in Atlantic. That's where you will be going. You need to find and seal third door." Mickey told him." Here you'll need this it will make you breath under water when you get there." Mickey threw him a two bottles of what looked like healing potion." The door of the library burst open. Donald and Goofy came in followed by Yuffie and Cid. They made there way toward the table where Mickey and Riku were sitting.  
  
" The gummy ship is finished your majesty," Donald told King Mickey.  
  
" Good," Mickey said. "Now we have two gummy ships that work. Donald I need you to come with me in one of the gummy ships and help me seal keyholes. Yuffie I need you to go with Riku to Atlantic." Yuffie looked at riku.  
  
" Okay I'll go," Yuffie said. She wanted to go. Yuffie was board sitting around here all day and reading books but she had no idea what she was suppost to do.  
  
" What about me?" Goofy said to Mickey. "What can I do?"  
  
" I need you too stay here and finish looking through Ansems books with Aerith, Cid, Cloud, Kairi, Leon, and Sora. We just keep finding more and more of his books. I also need you to help look out for Sora and Kairi since the heartless are looking for them." Mickey said.  
  
" Okay I will," Goofy said to them. He didn't really like to fight anyway.  
  
" Now lets go," Mickey said to Riku." Goofy go get the others and tell them to look through the books." He turned and walked out of the library Donald, Yuffie, and Riku followed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairi and Sora where still in the room where Riku had left them. They hadn't spoken to each other since Riku had left. Sora didn't know what to say to Kairi and Kairi didn't know what to say to Sora. Kairi was looking at the ground while Sora stared at the wall. The silence was driving Kairi crazy. She looked up from the ground and Sora looked up from the wall there eyes met. Sora looked away again. He was still worried about her dieing he couldn't stop thinking about it. He didn't want it to happen, but if it did he wanted Kairi to know how he felt about her.  
  
" Kairi," He said then paused. This was it he was going to tell he how he felt about her he couldn't take it any more. He loved her. Sora just hoped she felt the same." I ......." The door knob to the room opened and Goofy walked in.  
  
" The king wants you two to help me, Aerith, Cid, Cloud, and Leon to look through the books Ansem wrote." Goofy told Sora and Kairi. Sora and Kairi got up to go with Goofy" Meet me there. Cloud, Leon and Cid are already there waiting," He told them." I still have to find Aerith." Sora and Kairi set of in the opposite direction from Goofy.  
  
" What were you going to tell me Sora," Kairi asked. She looked at his face. Kairi could tell he wanted to tell her something but she had no idea what.  
  
" Oh that never mind," Sora told her," It's not important."  
  
They walked through the door of the library. Leon and some of the others were already there picking up books and glancing at the pages scanning for anything at all that might help them. Sora and Kairi sat down at one of the tables with them and started picking up books and looking though them.  
  
After a while goofy brought Aerith to help read the books. The two of them sat down at the table to and started reading. They searched for hours and still they hadn't found anything. Sora hoped that found something anything that might help Kairi. Then he saw something in one of the books that caught his eye.  
  
I have found a way to flood the world with more darkness then even with releasing the darkness inside kingdom hearts. I need to find a special girl with the power to make the darkness behind the dark keyhole grow more powerful but if the girl won't help me and she balances the light and dark power insides the doors of darkness and light and they are sealed all light and darkness will balance and no more heartless will be able to be created. I must find this girl and get her to help me who is she.  
  
I still haven't found the girl, but I found out that when she balances the powers of light and dark she will die. I have found a way for her not to die but for that to happen the one that loves her the most will die instead. This person whom she loves must let the power that the girl uses to balance the doors to flow thought them instead of her.  
  
Finally Sora had found a way to save Kairi but was it the only way. He ripped the page with these words out of the book with out the others knowing and put it in his pocket. He didn't want them to see it he needed to talk to Mickey about what he had just found out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please Review 


	14. Atlantica And A Sunset

Chapter 14 : Atlantica And A Sunset  
  
I do not own any Squresoft, Kingdom Hearts, or Disney characters I use in this fan fiction. Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku and Yuffie where in the Gummy ship on there way to Atlantica. They had taken the Gummy ship that they had used to get off Destiny Island with.  
  
" Okay so why are we going to Atlantica," Yuffie asked Riku. She hadn't been there to hear why they were going there. " And how will we be able to breath under water isn't the whole thing under water."  
  
" We are going to Atlantica to seal the door to ice if we can find it. Mickey thinks it's there." Riku told her." King Mickey gave we these. We have to drink them and we will be able to breath under water. Riku showed her the bottles he had gotten from King Mickey." We also have to see if the keyhole to the world needs to be resealed."  
  
Riku looked out the window of the Gummy ship and saw a world completely under water. They were at Atlantica. That was fast Riku thought they hadn't been in the gummy ship that long. He handed Yuffie one of the bottles that Mickey had given him. He and Yuffie drank the potion nothing happened.  
  
Yuffie looked confused," We have to be in the water for it to work," He told Yuffie.  
  
" Oh," she said.  
  
Riku landed the gummy ship. They swam out and something happened they were both beginning to turn into merpeople.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had been looking through books for hours. The sun was almost setting. the pile of books they had gone through kept getting bigger and bigger. Everyone but Sora thought they hadn't found any useful information.  
  
" I think that's enough for today," Leon said," If I look through one more book I think I'll throw up. Cid nodded his head.  
  
" I agree," Cloud told everyone. Setting down the book he was reading." I have never read so many books in my life."  
  
" We'll I guess you don't read to much," Aerith said to cloud.  
  
" I agree to," Sora said," I think my brain is going to bust." It wasn't just from reading to many books. He had a lot on his mind. Sora was worrying about Kairi, Riku, all his other friends, the fate of all the worlds, and himself a little. At least he may have found a way to save Kairi. Kairi felt almost the same as him she wasn't worrying to much about herself. She was worrying more about Sora then anyone.  
  
" Okay then Goofy," said," Guess these is all for today then." Everyone sat down there books. they were all glad to stop reading.  
  
Cloud, Leon, Cid and Aerith got up and left the table. Cloud and Aerith went out the bottom door of the library. Leon and Cid climbed up the stairs of the library and left through the top door.  
  
" Well I think all go too," Goofy said. He got up and left through the same door as Cid and Leon.  
  
Sora looked at Kairi. The library was empty except for them. Kairi stood up.  
  
" I think I'll go walk around the castle," She said. Sora knew he was suppost to watch her but he knew she wanted to be by herself.  
  
" Okay," Sora said." I think I'll go find Goofy." Kairi walked out of the library through the bottom door. Sora watched her go. He didn't know if he should follow her or not. She wanted to be by herself but if something happened to her he would blame himself. He waited a while then followed her.  
  
Kairi walked pushed the front door of the castle opened and walked outside the sun was setting. It was pretty with mixed colors of pink orange red and yellow. It looked like it had come from a painting. The sunset reminded her of the sunsets back home on Destiny Island. She used to sit and watch them with Sora and Riku. She remberd the last sunset she watched on Destiny Island with Sora about two years ago the night before the Island was destroyed.  
  
Flashback  
  
Sora and Kairi are sitting on the Destiny Island dock watching the sunset and talking.  
  
" Sora don't ever change" kairi said to Sora.  
  
" Huh," Sora said  
  
" I just can't wait once we set sail it'll be great." Kairi said.  
  
Flashback over  
  
Kairi sat down on the edge of the ledge in front of the door to the castle. She let her feet hang over. Sora was following her he opened the door slowly. He saw kairi sitting on the edge. She turned around he was going to close the door but she turned around and saw him. He tried to hide himself behind the door but was unsuccessful.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. Sora," Kairi said. " I thought you would follow me." She was still watching him.  
  
" Sorry Kairi, but I'm suppost to protect you if the heartless came and I wasn't watching you I would never forgive myself." Sora told her. It was the truth.  
  
"It's okay," she said to him. Kairi had wanted to be alone to think but she had enough time to think all ready. Sora walked out from behind the main door to the castle. " Sora do you want to watch the sunset with me like on Destiny Island rember me you and Riku watched it almost every day."  
  
" Yeah sure Kairi," He told her. Sora walked to the edge,sat down next to he, and let feet hang over like her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please keep reviewing it lets me know if your still reading or not. I have been thinking about not writing latly because I have so much to do so the reviews help. 


	15. There Is Something I Need To Tell You

Chapter 15 : There Is Something I Need To Tell You  
  
I do not own any Squresoft, Kingdom hearts, or Disney characters I use in this fan fiction.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuffie and Riku were turned Into merpeople. Riku had a lime green tail and yuffie had a bright pink one with a yellow top.  
  
" I'm going to kill Mickey I can't even swim strait," Yuffie said angrily. She swung her tail trying to swim to where Riku was but she swim up instead of strait.  
  
" Your just not used to it I can't really swim with this tail either." Riku told her," At least we look like the people here."  
  
A mermaid With a green tall and red hair followed by a red crab swam by. She saw Yuffie and Riku trying to swim. She shook her head and swam up to them to help.  
  
" Hello my name is Ariel," She said," and this is Sebastian. Do you need some help. It looks like you can't swim to well."  
  
Riku remberd Sora talking about Ariel and how she helped him " Yeah my name is Riku and This is Yuffie," Riku told Ariel. " You know my friend Sora don't you. He met you two years ago. Sora told me all about your world."  
  
" Sora," Ariel said," How is he."  
  
" Fine," Yuffie told her," He is staying at another world."  
  
" Are you here to get rid of the heartless there back." She asked.  
  
" Yes and reseal the keyhole of this world and a door called the ice door have you heard of it." He asked Ariel.  
  
" No, but I can take you to the keyhole of this world," She told him and Yuffie." So you can seal it."  
  
" Okay," Riku said.  
  
" Then follow me," Ariel told them.  
  
They followed her. Riku was getting used to swimming, But Yuffie was still having trouble going the right way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora and Kairi sat watching the sun set," You know," Kairi said," These reminds me of the sunsets back home. That me you and Riku used to watch. I miss that."  
  
" I do to," Sora told her. I should tell Kairi how I feel now. Before it's too late.  
  
" I whish we could go back to Destiny Island and this never happened some times, but," Kairi told him," we wouldn't have made so many new friends."  
  
"Kairi," Sora said," there is something I need to tell you."  
  
" What is it," She asked. She looked into his eyes. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach and he started to sweat. The same questions kept running through his mind.Will she love me? Dose she feel the same? How will she react?  
  
" I ...I ...I love you," he said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this a short chapter but I still don't know how Kairi is going to react. So you'll just have to wait to read what happenes.  
  
Please Review 


	16. I Love You

Chapter 16: I Love You  
  
I do not own any, Squresoft, Disney,or Kingdom Hearts I use in this fan fiction.  
  
This chapter was really hard to write and it took me forever so please review and tell me if you liked it. Thanks for all of the review everyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku and Yuffie had final made it to the worlds keyhole with Ariel's help. He got out his keyblade to seal the keyhole. The keyhole glowed then clicked to confirm that it was sealed once again.  
  
" Thanks for all you help Ariel," Yuffie said. She now had the hang of swimming with a tail thanks to Ariel.  
  
" Come on Yuffie we still have to find ice door and seal it," Riku told Yuffie.  
  
" Wait a second," Ariel said to them." I don't know where these ice door is but my dad might now where it is or he able to find it for you. He is the king of Atlantica after all.  
  
" Hey what did your father tell you about bring strange people to the palace?" Sebastian asked the mermaid.  
  
" He wont mind there just trying to help save all the worlds," She told him," and they know Sora. Come on follow me." She waved her hand for Yuffie and Riku to follow her. Yuffie and Riku followed Ariel up to the Atlantica palace gates. The palace was carved out of ice. Ariel opened the gate. They entered the palace. King Triton was seating on his throne.  
  
" Ariel," the king said as soon as they walked in." What have I told you about bringing strange people to the palace."  
  
" Daddy don't worry. There friends of Sora." She told him they just came to seal something called the ice door. " They wanted to know if you know where it is."  
  
" Are you sure there Sora's friends," The king asked.  
  
" Of course," She told him.  
  
" All right," He said," hmmm ice door."  
  
" Do you know where it is," Riku asked. The king looked at Riku and Yuffie. He guessed King Triton still wasn't sure if he could trust them.  
  
He looked like he finally decided he could trust them. " The ice door is somewhere in these palace, But I don't remember where. You'll have to search it. Here Ariel." He handed her his triton," go help them find it. The triton should be able to find it in no time."  
  
Ariel took the triton looking all around for the ice door. Yuffie and Riku helped her search along the walls of the palace. The triton sent out a strand of glowing light into the wall in front of Riku. A door made completely of ice appeared. Riku pulled out his keyblade and was about to seal the keyhole when a heartless came out of no where and attacked him he jumped out of the way just in time.  
  
The heartless used the ice element and a combination of physical attack. It was a brand new breed of heartless called Ice Frost.( I couldn't think of anything else for the name.) It was at a very high level stronger then most heartless.Riku attacked it with a thunder magic which severally heart it. The heartless struck back but Riku jumped out of the way. Yuffie got in the fight and started hitting it with her weapon. It drew the heartlessness attention away from Riku and gave Riku a chance to use thunder a few more times. The heartless diapered with one more thunder. Riku was glad it had disappeared because he was out of magic.  
  
Riku held up the keyblade and sealed the ice door. The door shut then made it usually click sound. Now they had two more doors to find before they could deal the door of darkness and light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I.....I... love you," Sora said.  
  
Tears started to stream from kairi's bright blue eyes. She got up and ran from Sora. Sora ran after her. She didn't know where she was going but she had to get away. Kairi loved Sora as much or more then Sora loved her, but she knew she was going to have to die soon. That was why she had never told him. Now it just made her even more scared of dieing. kairi was afraid to be with out Sora again.  
  
She continued to run. Kairi stopped she didn't know where she was. Sora wasn't behind her any more. Then they surrounded her heartless. There were almost every type of breed ready to attack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora had lost Kairi after she turned the last corner.He had no idea why Kairi had ran. He had to find her. He had to. Then he heard a scream not just any scream Kairi's scream. He followed her voice. There she was surrender by about fifty heartless.  
  
He quickly got out the oathkeeper keyblade and jumped between Kairi and the heartless. He swung the keyblade and killed the two dark balls closet to him and Kairi. He slayer all the heartless around him until only one remained it was huge. Sora had never seen one like it before. The heartless was red, purple, and black with the heartless symbol on it's chests.It had yellow eyes and was more powerful then anything Sora had ever fought with before.  
  
The heartless jumped to attack Sora with it's huge razor sharp claws but missed. Sora then swung the keyblade at it. It the heartless but it did almost no damage. Sora tried to use magic to see what kind of effect it would do to the heartless trying every spell that could possable do damge to it. Not one of his magis spells was working and now he was out of magic. Kairi watched Sora battle she felt helpless against the heartless. The heartless again tried to attack Sora this time it hit him across his stomach he started to bleed.  
  
" Sora," Kairi yelled out to him. She wanted to help him. Why can't I help was all she could think about.  
  
Sora was hit again and again all Kairi could do was watch. Sora fell this time and was struggling to get up the heartless was about to make it's final attack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please Review 


	17. Pure Heart

Chapter 17 : Pure Heart  
  
I do not own any Squresoft, Kingdom Hearts, or Disney I use in this fan fiction.  
  
Thank for all the reviews. Please keep reviewing I like to know what you think about this story. This story will probably be at least 10 chapters more maybe even more then that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku and Yuffie were on there way back in the gummy ship. They had accomplished what they had set out to do and ready for there next mission.  
  
" What do you think king Mickey will have us do next?" Yuffie asked Riku.  
  
" I don't know," Riku told her," Maybe go seal another of the doors."  
  
The gummy ship was approaching Hollow Bastion. Riku pushed the landing button. They were back on Hollow bastion. Riku along with Yuffie stepped out of the gummy ship. The sun was setting over Hollow Bastion. The other gummy ship was not in the Gummy Garage were they had been keeping the gummy ships. Mickey and Donald must not be back yet Riku thought. The Gummy Garage was full of gummy parts and tools to work on Gummy ships. It had three places to park the ships.  
  
" I'm going to find Sora and Kairi," Riku said to Yuffie." I can tell them that we sealed the ice door. You can go find Leon and tell him."  
  
" Okay," Yuffie replied as she left to go find Leon." See ya Riku."  
  
Riku walked around the outside of hollow bastion knowing Sora and Kairi that's were he would find them. He heard strange noises coming from ahead of him. He decided to follow them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora was hit again and again all Kairi could do was watch. Sora fell this time and was struggling to get up the heartless was about to make it's final attack.  
  
" Stop," kairi yelled. She ran to Sora.Then flung her body over him. The heartless stopped it's attack in surprise. A light blinded all there of them. Then the light disappeared and in Kairi's hand she held a keyblade. The keyblade was blue, light purple, and white. It looked much like the Oathkepper with a white heart shaped keychain. It was called Pure Heart.  
  
Kairi had never used a weapon before, but she stood up and swung at the heartless anyway. The heartless backed up and avoided being hit. The keyblade was heavy. Kairi felt like she might drop it.  
  
Sora was still laying on the ground. He had to help her. Sora attempted to use magic but he was all out and had no items.He tried to get up again. It was no use. Sora fell down again and hit the floor. He was dizzy and beginning to lose conciseness.  
  
Kairi was trying to fight the heartless the best she could but she knew no magic and hadn't managed to hit it once yet. The heartless hit Kairi with it's claws on her left arm. She was bleeding. Sora watched trying to say conscious.  
  
" Kairi run," Sora struggled to say." Get out of here please."  
  
" Sora," She said," I can't leave you."  
  
Sora laid his had down. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Sora was out cold. Kairi felt alone now. Please help me someone she thought anyone. No one came. The heartless kept trying to attack her she had barely managed to doge the last two attacks. She still hadn't hit it once with her new keyblade. What was she going to do? She couldn't she wouldn't leave Sora. This was all her fault.  
  
Then she heard footsteps someone was coming. Riku was standing in front of her with his keyblade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He saw Kairi trying to fight of a heartless while her arm was bleeding, and Sora unconscious on the ground. Riku ran up to the heartless Kairi was attacking. He swung and hit it with his keyblade. The heartless took no damage.  
  
" Kairi go get Sora and run," He yelled to her.  
  
" But," She began. Then looked from Sora laying on the ground to Riku.  
  
" Don't worry I can handle it." Riku told kairi." Now take Sora and go. He looks badly injured."  
  
She ran to Sora and tried to pick him up he was heavy. Her arm hurt so bad but she had to somehow drag two keyblades and Sora back to the castle where it was safe. Kairi somehow managed to pick Sora and the keyblades up. She walked as fast as she could away from Riku and the heartless.  
  
Riku was no left with the heartless," Now," He said," lets see if I can find out what your weakness is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please Review 


	18. Pure Darkness

Chapter 18 : Pure Darkness  
  
I do not own any Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or squresoft I use in these fan fiction.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews there what keep me writing. I will not get to update for a long time at least two weeks because I will be on a trip with my dad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku was alone to deal with the new breed of heartless. The heartless tried to attack him he dodged. Riku tried attack he hit the heartless perfectly but of course it didn't work. He tried like to use all the magic he new on it. It didn't work either. The heartless began to try to attack Riku again. It was fast Riku could barley dodge all the attacks. It final hit Riku the impact of the attack was so powerful the he almost lost his balance when it hit him.  
  
He knew he couldn't beat this heartless alone. If he didn't get any help he would lose this fight. The heartless was just to powerful. Riku hoped that Kairi had gotten herself and Sora somewhere safe by now.  
  
The heartless was about to attack again. Riku dodged again. Then suddenly the heartless stopped. Then Riku charged it with his keyblade. Before he got to it the heartless disappeared in a cloud of dark light.  
  
" Huh," He said. Riku waited for a few minutes it didn't come back. What just happened? The heartless must have known that he couldn't have won. Why did it not kill him it could have? The it hit him Kairi Sora it might have went to go finish them off. He ran in the direction Kairi had went.  
  
A man in a black stood in the shadows of the castle watching Riku. "So the princess and keybarer are both here." He muttered under his breath." I thought that the keybarer and Riku would give my new creation a better fight then that. Oh well there's always next time." The man smiled under his black hood the disappeared like the heartless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora and the keyblades were extremely heavy and her arm felt like it was going to fall of but she had to get Sora back to the castle. He was still unconscious and she had seen no sign of him waking up anytime soon. She finally made it up to the castle she laid the keyblades down and knocked. Kairi couldn't walk any farther. Mickey opened the door he and Donald were back from sealing keyholes.  
  
"Kairi what happened," Mickey asked.  
  
" Heartless," She said. Everything hurt she knew she was safe now. Kairi closed her eyes. She couldn't take it any more she like Sora was now unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was pure darkness. There was no light. Sora couldn't see anything through the darkness before him. Where am I? He couldn't remember how he got here. The last thing he remember was watching the sunset with Kairi. What happened? He turned his head and looked around he couldn't see anything at all. Sora started to walk hoping to find out where he was. Sora tripped over something.  
  
" Kairi," he picked up Kairi's body of the ground." Kairi wake up."  
  
She opened her eyes" Huh," She said," Sora," She flung her arms over him she was so happy to see him alive." I'm sorry. It's just"  
  
" It's okay Kairi." he told her." I know." She knew he understood her. Kairi nodded.  
  
Then she realized she didn't know where she was" Where are we?"  
  
" I don't know," he told her." Last thing I remember is watching the sunset."  
  
" You don't remember the heartless." Kairi wanted to know.  
  
" No," He told her.  
  
" You tried to fight a bunch of heartless," She explained. " You beat them all but one it was extremely powerful. Then it hurt you really bad and knocked you unconscious. I tried to beat it I got my own keyblade when I tried to protect you, but I couldn't win against it either. Then Riku came. He told me to run for it. I dragged you, my keyblade and your keyblade back to the castle door, and I met Mickey. That's all I remember.  
  
" That doesn't explain how we got here." Sora told her. " You said I was unconscious right."  
  
" Yeah," Kairi said to him.  
  
" Do you think this is a dream?" Sora asked.  
  
" Your half right," A voice from the shadows said to them. " Your in a dream dimension. I brought you here through your minds."  
  
" Who are you," Kairi asked.  
  
" You should know who I am by now," He told her. A man in dressed in black appeared barley visible in the darkness everywhere. The mans eyes glowed yellow." I am the one you fear the dark keyblademaster."  
  
" I'm not afraid of you," Sora yelled at him." I will defeat you. Your nothing but another Ansem."  
  
" Really now will you beat me like you beat my heartless that I sent to test you. I call it the dark one." he said to Sora.  
  
Sora greeted his teeth." So why did you bring us here."  
  
" I brought you here to warn you. I want you to train your hardest and try to beat me. Then I will watch you fell. It is my favorite part of winning of destroying someone. To watch them fall after they have tried so hard to win." He told them. " and I want you to try and protect that girl and see how you lose." He pointed to Kairi.  
  
"You leave her a lone." Sora yelled. " You evil demon."  
  
The keyblade master just started to laugh. Then he diapered. This guy is nuts Sora thought and I have to win against him. I just have to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please Review 


	19. This Time I'll Fight

Chapter 19 : This Time I'll Fight  
  
I do not own any Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Squresoft I use in this fan fiction.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. I got board when I was on vacation and wrote this and the next chapter. I should have the next one up soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku had gotten back to the castle and found Sora and Kairi safe They were both still asleep but would be fine. He wondered where the heartless that attacked had gone and why it had gone. It could have easily killed him. Riku had told King Mickey about the heartless. Mickey didn't have any clue to why it had disappeared. Right now Riku and Mickey were back in the Hollow Bastion library talking about everything that was going on.  
  
"Mickey," Riku said  
  
"Yeah," Mickey answered him.  
  
" Did Yuffie tell you that we sealed the ice door," He asked.  
  
" Yes," the king told Riku." oh I forgot to tell you. Donald and me found and sealed the fire keyhole. Just one more door left till we can seal the doors of light and darkness."  
  
" Great." Riku told Mickey. He still had no idea about what would happen to Kairi. " Do you where the door of thunder is."  
  
" I'm afraid." Mickey said then sighed," I still have no clue what so ever to where it might be. I do have everyone who is able reading through the books looking for some sign of where the door might be though." . Donald walked into the Library then went up to Riku and Mickey." Your majesty Sora is a wake." He told them anxiously.  
  
" Good," Your majesty said." what about Kairi and how many times do I have to tell you please don't call me your majesty."  
  
" Sorry your maj... I mean Mickey." The duck answered." She is still asleep."  
  
" Oh," The king said. " Riku why don't you go see Sora and Kairi. She'll wake up soon."  
  
" Okay," Riku said.  
  
He got up and left the library through the bottom door. Riku walked down a hall where the two were being kept. He opened the door Sora was seating on his bed watching Kairi sleeping on her bed across the room. When Riku opened the door Sora looked up at him.  
  
" Hey Riku," Sora said to him.  
  
" How do you fell Sora," Riku asked him.  
  
" Like I got beat up by a huge heartless," He said and smiled. This made Riku smile but only for a second." I hope Kairi wakes up soon. I know she is alright because we had the same dream.  
  
" What you had the same dream," Riku said surprised.  
  
" Well it wasn't really a dream it was more like the dark keyblademaster talking to use inside our minds." Sora told Riku.  
  
" He talked to you," Riku asked," What did he say. Did he say anything about the thunder door?"  
  
Across the room Kairi turned and opened her eyes. Where am I? What happened? She remembered her dream Sora was there and so was the dark keyblademaster, but was it a dream. She closed her eyes again she heard Sora talking to Riku and wanted to lesson. They still thought she was asleep.  
  
" He told me that I couldn't beat and that kind of stuff that's it. You know anything crazy people that are trying to spread darkness everywhere say to make someone believe that they can't beat them." Sora told him and smiled again." I'm glad that I don't lesson to crazy people who try to spread darkness everywhere. I can beat him if I try hard enough, believe in the light, and never give in to the darkness.  
  
" I hope you can beat him. All the worlds, everyone, and everything depends on it," Riku told Sora.  
  
" There is no doubt in my mind that I can beat him," Sora said," I just have to train a little more."  
  
" You'll need to train more then a little if you couldn't even beat his heartless." Riku explained to him.  
  
" You couldn't beat it either," Sora said," Donald told me so I guess that means you have to train a little to if your going to help me beat him."  
  
Riku nodded,"Sure I'll help." he said.  
  
Kairi sat up and saw Riku standing in front of Sora. " Sora," She said. The boys turned there heads and looked at her. " This time I'll fight. I can help now that I have a keyblade. Riku's right you need to train more then a little. We all do if we're going to beat this enemy."  
  
" Your awake," Sora said," I was starting to worry about you, but I knew you where all right because the dream or what ever it was we both saw. You remember?"  
  
" Yeah, but not all of it," She told Sora." I remember that he said we couldn't beat him and things like that, but that's about it.  
  
Sora nodded that was the same dream. He was right they had both been there and seen the same things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please Review 


	20. Training With Fire

Chapter 20 : Training With Fire  
  
I do not own any Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Squaresoft I use in this fan fiction.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. Molvado Raganok I will try to think of a female character for your story I have a few names in mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hollow Bastion was busy. Everyone had a job or was doing something to help the fight with the dark keyblademaster. Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi were all training right now. Cid, Chip, and dale were working on gummy ships that they might have to use. Everyone else was once again in the books looking for something anything about the door of thunder and where it might be.  
  
It had been a week since Kairi and Sora had woken up from the strange dream they had both had. In this time Sora and Riku had trained hard and made it up ten levels. Mickey had went up seven her had also been helping the information search. Donald had went up six and goofy only five due to helping with the gummy ships and laziness. Sora now finally had some time to train Kairi. She had tried to train with out help but hadn't managed to get far. ( They are training in the huge room that you first walk in when you go into the front doors of hollow Bastion.)  
  
Sora was still trying to show her how to hold it right " Okay like this," He showed her how she was suppost to hold her keyblade Pure Heart. " No not like that like this." He took her keyblade out of her hand then put Pure Heart back in hers the right way." good now hold your keyblade just like that."  
  
Now Sora was ready to show her different kinds of attacks. Two shadow heartless appeared Sora decided to use them to show her how.  
  
" Okay," He said " This is a normal attack." He attacked the heartless normally and it disappeared on his first swing. " Now you try." Kairi stepped forward nervously and bit her lip. She swung her keyblade at the heartless. She missed it jumped behind her to attack.  
  
" Kairi behind you," Sora shouted.  
  
She moved just in time. Then she hit it. The heartless fell backwards giving her a chance to hit it three more times and it was gone.  
  
" Good," Sora told her." your getting the hang of it. Now lets try magic. Goofy gave you the ability fire right."  
  
" Yes," Kairi answered him.  
  
" Okay now all you have to do to get it to work is concentrate on a flame in your mind. Then say fire and it should work." Sora told her.  
  
Two more heartless appeared in font of Sora. He ran up to one of them " Fire." He yelled. The heartless caught on fire and disappeared. Sora's magic was strong and only took one hit to defeat it.  
  
It was kairi's turn again. She stepped forward tried and tried to concentrate. She was just to nervous " Fire," she yelled. Nothing happened.  
  
" Kairi just try to concentrate harder you can do it." Sora told her.  
  
She decide to try again. Kairi went up to the heartless. " Fire," she again yelled out. This time she managed to use fire but her aim was way off. Instead of hitting the heartless she hit Sora.  
  
" Ouch ouch," He yelled. Sora started to roll on the ground to try to subdue the fire. The heartless stared at Sora then disappeared.  
  
Goofy and Donald walked in just in tine to see Sora rolling on the ground. " I can see training is going well." Donald whispered to Goofy while he laughed," Water."  
  
" Thanks," Sora said.  
  
" Are you alright? I'm so sorry Sora." Kairi asked. Donald was still laughing.  
  
" It's okay that's not the first and last time I'll be set on fire," Sora told her.  
  
" I'll never get the hang of this keyblade." Kairi said frustrated.  
  
" Yes you will," Sora told her. "don't worry."  
  
" Sora, it took me five minutes just to learn how to hold the keyblade right. I almost let the heartless attack me. Then I set you on fire." Kairi said.  
  
" Oh that's not bad at all compared to what happened when he was training how to use blizzard with Merlin." Goofy began.  
  
"Please don't tell her." Sora begged.  
  
" No I want to hear tell me what happened." Kairi told Goofy.  
  
" We'll he was practicing magic with Merlin and he used blizzard it backfired." Goofy said to Kairi.  
  
" Goofy please shut up," Sora pleaded.  
  
" He froze himself frozen and Merlin too. It took Donald and me two hours to melt them both and Sora had already been using the keyblade for a month." Goofy finished the story.  
  
" I remember that," Donald said. He started to laugh again. " at least you didn't use fire on yourself.  
  
Kairi started to laugh too. She hadn't laughed in a long time. It sounded like something that could only happen to Sora.  
  
" Hey it's not funny. How would you like to be frozen for two hours." Sora said. He crossed his arms and frowned. Kairi kept laughing along with Donald And Goofy who now started to laugh. " Kairi we have to get some training done."  
  
" Okay," She told him," but it was too funny."  
  
" Maybe it was kind of funny," Sora said and smiled.  
  
" Lets go Goofy," Donald said," Cid still needs some help on the gummy ships."  
  
" Right," Goofy replied. They left toward the gummy ships.  
  
The heartless Kairi had tried to use fire on reappeared. " Now try fire on that heartless one more time," Sora told her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please Review 


	21. A Day Off

Chapter 21 : A day Off  
  
I do not own any Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Squaresoft that I us in this fan fiction. It took me a long time to come up with something for this chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three days have passed training is gone well so far for Kairi. She has final gotten the hang of the keyblade. Sora was happy because he felt she could now protect herself. He didn't have to worry so much. Mickey had decided to give everyone a day off. Sora and Riku didn't agree with it because they thought that they need to keep training to be ready at any moment. Everyone was ready for the break especially the ones in the library.  
  
Sora still wanted to train but Mickey told him not to that he was working to hard. So he went outside the castle which was beginning to seem like his prison since he couldn't leave. He laid on his back and watched the clouds he had time to think, but didn't want to. Sora thought about Kairi he still hadn't told Mickey about the page he had found in the book. It was still hidden in his pocket. He didn't think it was a good idea now. He had made up his mind about the page and he had reached a decision. Poor Kairi he thought about all she had to go through and what she still would have to go through. Sora loved her more than anything and he hated when she was sad. She didn't show it on the outside but he could tell how she felt just by looking at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairi was wondering around the castle. She couldn't stop thinking about the future though she tried. She was scared to die scared to be without him scared to be with out her friends. She wanted to tell Sora that she loved him but couldn't it just hurt so much to know that they were going to be separated for ever. Kairi her name meant separation so maybe your name can tell you about your life.  
  
She wonder outside and looked at the ground as she walked. It was sunny today the clouds were perfect fluffy cotton balls. Kairi looked up and watched a few birds fly away past the clouds. She whished she could fly away too fly from everything. Kairi looked back at the ground and kept walking.  
  
Sora was still laying outside watching the clouds lost in thought and memories of the past. Without knowing Kairi was going to walking straight toward him. She continued strolling along. Sora closed his eyes. He felt something hit him. he opened his eyes again. Just in time to grab onto the side of hollow bastion and Kairi before they fell off. He swung Kairi around back on the ledge and pulled himself up.  
  
" I'm Sorry," She stammered," I..I ..I wasn't watching were I was going and."  
  
" It's okay," Sora said cutting her off and smiling which instantly made her fell better," were you thinking to.  
  
" Yes," She admitted. " I was thinking about." she stopped.  
  
" You can tell me Kairi, but it's alright if you don't want to." Sora told her. She looked in his eyes," I have to go I'm sorry Sora," She turned and left him standing there."  
  
Kairi didn't want to tell him something but he understood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Riku," a voice in side his head kept calling out his name. " Riku help me you can rule in darkness just help me capture the keyblade master Sora and bring him to me."  
  
" Leave me alone I will never help you," He knew who the voice was," Just leave me alone. I don't want to hear you any more."  
  
" I will leave you alone just capture him bring him to me," the voice of the dark keyblade master rang in his ears.  
  
" NO!" Riku told him," He is my friend. NO!"  
  
" You will help me," the dark voice shouted." YOU WILL HELP ME."  
  
" I WILL NOT," Riku screamed. Riku fell to his knees and cover his ears.  
  
" HELP ME," the dark keyblade master shrilled in rage.  
  
" NOOOOO" Riku yelled out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairi was alone again she whished she hadn't left him now. She should have told him what she was thinking about but she was afraid for some reasons she herself didn't even know. She decided to go into Hollow Bastion. Kairi opened the door Yuffie and Aerth were seating on the stairs talking.  
  
" Hi Kairi." Yuffie said," You want to come seat with us."  
  
" Sure," Kairi sat down on the stairs with them.  
  
" So how is your training going with Sora?" Aerth asked.  
  
" Good I have learned a lot about how to use my keyblade from Sora." Kairi told Yuffie and Aerth."  
  
Kairi sat with the two. She listened to there stories about what they were going to do after the keyholes were sealed and the past. For a while she forgot about everything that was happening to her. She got away if only for a little while as she listened. The sun was setting. Kairi looked at the clock above the door to the hallway. It was 7:30.  
  
" Oh I better go," She said. " I have to go train early tomorrow morning."  
  
" Bye Kairi," Areth told her.  
  
" See ya latter," Yuffie said to her.  
  
Kairi left them and headed to her room. Sora and Riku weren't there.She looked outside the window.The sun was almost completely set now you could still see an orange glow at the bottom of a black sky. It seemed like the dark was swallowing the light. She looked away. Then Kairi laid back on her bed and instantly fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please Review 


	22. A Nightmare

Chapter 22: A Nightmare  
  
I do not own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and Disney I use in this fan fiction.  
  
Thanks for al the reviews.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora watched Kairi go into the Hollow Bastion castle. He looked up at the clouds and started to think again. He heard something. It sounded like Riku.  
  
"NO." Sora heard Riku scream." No." Sora ran to find Riku. " Riku were are you," He muttered.  
  
" I WILL NOT." He heard it again.  
  
Sora ran faster and followed Riku's voice.  
  
" NOOOOO." Riku screamed out.  
  
Sora found Riku he was on his knees with his hands over his ears. " Riku." Sora asked," Are you all right?"  
  
Sora couldn't hear the dark keyblade master but he could hear Riku. " Just leave me alone I will not help you." Who was he talking to. It was like he was in a trance.  
  
" Riku," Sora said again. Sora bent down to him and started shacking him.Riku was still in his trance like state. Sora then slapped him across the face"Riku," he snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Are you alright? What happened? What did you see?"  
  
" I'm fine," Riku said. He seemed to be staring out into space deep in thought.  
  
" Are you sure?" Sora asked..  
  
" Yeah," Riku replied.  
  
" So what happened?" Sora wanted to know.  
  
Riku was silent for a moment then spoke" He wants me to help him."  
  
" Who?" Sora asked him.  
  
" The dark keyblade master." he told Sora.  
  
" You need to tell Mickey about this." Sora said to him.  
  
" I think I'll go tell him now" Riku said. He turned and left Sora alone.  
  
Sora decided to go back up to the castle he would need to get some sleep for the next days training. He had to train with Kairi again. He opened the front door steeped through and went down the hall way to his room. Sora went in his in and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairi was on a rock platform with a ray of light in the middle. ( It looks like on of the platforms of the beginning of Kingdom Hearts with some of the princesses of hearts pictures on them, but it has no picture.) Sora was standing in the middle in front of the light. There were two opened doors behind him. She stepped forward.  
  
" Sora where are we?" She asked.  
  
He looked at her. "It's time." he said.  
  
" Time for what?" Kairi asked him.  
  
" Time to seal the doors." Sora told Kairi.  
  
He steeped onto the light. She could she his face clearer it was dark now. Kairi walked closer to the light. Sora held out his hand she grabbed it and steeped into the light. The light became stronger and filled on of the doors. She was releasing her powers without knowing it. The doors closed and the light started to fade. Then the doors began to disappear. Kairi looked at Sora he was fading away with the doors. What was happening?  
  
" Kairi please don't forget me." He told her.  
  
" Sora don't leave me here I love you." Kairi told him. He disappeared before her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairi woke up. Tears were streaming down her face. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. She kept repeating this words over and over in her mind. No it wasn't a dream it was a nightmare. It seemed so real. She laid back down and tried to go to sleep but she couldn't. Kairi decided to get up and walk around for a while. It used to help her on Destiny Island when she had bad dreams. She walked back outside the stars were pretty and there was a full moon out. She watched them they calmed her down.  
  
Someone put there hand on her shoulder " Bad dreams," The person said.  
  
Kairi jumped. She looked at the person standing behind her." Sora," She said. " Don't come behind me like that. Next time you might get your head hit with my keyblade."  
  
" Sorry," He told her.  
  
" How did you know I had a nightmare." She asked.  
  
" Your room is right next to mine." Sora told her. " I could hear you. Then I heard you leave your room and I followed you."  
  
" Oh," Kairi said.  
  
" So what was it about. Sometimes it helps to talk about it." Sora told her.  
  
She looked at the ground. Kairi quickly reviewed parts of the dream leaving out what they had said in the dream. " That's it." She told him.  
  
" Don't worry about Kairi," he said. " It was just a dream."  
  
" I know. It just seemed so real." Kairi said.  
  
" Come on," he said." I'll walk you back to your room. We need to get some sleep we'll be training tomorrow."  
  
" Okay," Kairi told him." Thanks Sora. I think I will be able to sleep now."  
  
He smiled. Kairi followed Sora back into the castle. Sora hoped Kairi didn't figure it out.The dream seemed very much like what might happen. Maybe she was seeing the future maybe not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please Review  
  
Kairi's dream in this story was actually based on a dream I had a few nights ago. I decided to add it into the story. 


	23. A Missing Person

Chapter 23 : A Missing Person  
  
I do not own any Kingdom Hearts, Squaresoft, Disney or I use in this fan fiction  
  
Thanks for all the reviews  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The dream from last night haunted her every thought. She couldn't concentrate. Sora had told her not to worry about but how could Kairi not when she had a bad dream like that. It had seemed so real. She couldn't forget about it so easily. What did it mean? Maybe Sora was right she shouldn't worry about it she thought but what if.  
  
" Kairi look out." Sora shouted to her.  
  
" What," Kairi said. A heartless in front of her was going to attack her. She backed up and slipped on the ground. Sora sliced the heartless in half with his keyblade to keep it from attacking her.  
  
" You okay," He asked.  
  
" Yeah I think so." She told him.  
  
" Kairi you need to pay attention. That heartless almost sliced you in half." Sora told her.  
  
" Sorry," She said." I can't stop thinking about that nightmare I had last night."  
  
" Maybe you should take a break for a while." He said to her.  
  
" But I have to train." Kairi said.  
  
" You can't concentrate and when you can't concentrate it's not good to train you might get hurt." Sora explained to her.  
  
" He's right." Mickey said. Mickey had walked in and had been standing there watching for a while with out them knowing." Kairi you should take a break just for a little while."  
  
" Okay," Kairi told them. "I'll go seat down, but I'll be back." She left to go seat down some where.  
  
" What was her dream about?" Mickey asked Sora.  
  
" Umm," He said." It's a long story." Sora knew he had a lot to tell Mickey. He needed to tell him everything." I'll tell you, but can you answer a couple of my questions first."  
  
" Sure what do you need to ask me?" The mouse asked him.  
  
" Maybe we should go somewhere where no one can hear us." Sora said.  
  
" Okay," King Mickey replied. " We'll go to my office come on follow me."  
  
" You have an office." Sora said.  
  
" Yeah Leon gave it to me only me and him know where it is." Mickey told Sora." Come on follow me. Just don't tell no one where it is okay."  
  
" Alright," he said.  
  
Sora followed Mickey down the winding hallways of Hollow Bastion. Sora turned so many times he lost count. He was sure that he couldn't find Mickey's office again even if he wanted to. They came to what looked like to be a dead end. Mickey pushed a red button on the wall and a ladder appeared that lead up into the ceiling. The Mouse climbed up the ladder and Sora followed. He lifted a door in the ceiling. At the top off the ladder there was a dusty room with a desk and a chair. There was also a table with four more chairs. No windows where in the small cramped room at all.  
  
" It still needs to be dusted." Mickey told Sora as he took a seat at the table. Sora sat down next to him." So what questions did you have."  
  
" Did Riku talk to you about what happened to him last night? " Sora asked.  
  
" No he didn't" Mickey told him.  
  
" Have you seen him today? I haven't seen him all day and neither has Kairi." Sora explained to the king.  
  
" No I haven't seen him." Mickey said. " What happened to him.?"  
  
Sora told him where he had found Riku and What Riku had told him. " And he said he would go tell you, but he never did."  
  
" We have to find him." The mouse said. " Something could have happened to him. I'll call Leon right now and have him on it." Mickey picked up a phone out of his pocket. He talked to Leon and explained the situation.  
  
" I'm sending out a search party if I can't find him." Leon said through the phone." Bye Mickey." Mickey hung up the phone.  
  
" Now Sora I need you to tell me about Kairi's dream." Mickey told him.  
  
Sora explained to him everything about the page in the book and Kairi's dream." I think she might be seeing the future."  
  
" I don't know she could be." The king told him. " Do you still have the page."  
  
" Yes it's in my pocket." Sora said to Mickey. He opened his pocket and took out the paper. He then handed it to Mickey. took it and read it.  
  
" I thought I read this once." Mickey told Sora. " It's looks like this might be the only way to save her but it will be difficult. Everything in on this page has to go exactly right. The person that the page talks about will have to be found and they will have to willingly sacrifice there self to save her."  
  
" I know." Sora said. He knew he was the one but he wasn't going to tell Mickey that.  
  
" Mickey..Mickey you there." A voice rang out from Mickey's phone.  
  
" Yeah I'm here Leon." Mickey talked through the phone." What is it."  
  
" We can't find Riku. I have about everyone in Hollow Bastion looking for him. It's just like he disappeared and Kairi is looking for you Sora.  
  
" We forgot all about her." Mickey said. " Keep looking for Riku. Me and Sora are on the way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please Review 


	24. Control

Chapter 24 : Control  
  
I do not own any Kingdom Hearts, Squaresoft, or Disney I use in this fan fiction.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Leave me alone. I will not let you control me." Riku yelled at the dark keyblade master. " Do you hear me? You can't control me."  
  
" I can and I will." the keyblade master's voice rang in his head.  
  
" I won't let you." Riku told him.  
  
" You don't have a choice." The harsh voice said to Riku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Sora," Kairi said." There you are. We have to find Riku come on." She and Leon were waiting for Sora and Mickey by the front door of Hollow Bastion.  
  
" Has anyone at all seen him yet?" Sora asked her.  
  
" No but everyone in Hollow Bastion is looking for him." Leon told them.  
  
" I hope he still is in this world. He could be anywhere. Anything could have happened to him by now." Sora said to her.  
  
" I know that's why we have to find him fast." She said.  
  
" Lets split up." King Mickey told everyone. " Kairi Sora you two go help the search outside. Me and Leon will go help the search inside."  
  
" Okay," Sora said. " Come on Kairi lets go." They opened the door and ran outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Riku Riku," Sora and Kairi yelled. " Riku."  
  
Riku heard Sora and Kairi calling his name. He could barley hear them. He could fell himself losing control of him body. Riku was fighting it but he couldn't keep it up much longer. He wouldn't give in he refused to give in.  
  
" Stop struggling." The voice rang in his head.  
  
" Riku where are you." Sora and Kairi yelled.  
  
" They can't help you. No one can." The dark keyblade master told them.  
  
Riku tried to get to Sora and Kairi by following there voices but the dark keyblade master was holding him back. Riku got control of his body he walked toward them. He followed there voices. They can help me he thought.  
  
" Stop I will control you." They dark keyblade master said. He was gaining his control back over Riku. He stopped Riku from walking any closer to them.  
  
" Sora Kairi," Riku yelled to them. " I'm ........" the voice in his head stopped him from saying any more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Come on." Sora said I just heard Riku. " This way." Kairi followed him. They were near where the huge heartless had attacked her.  
  
" Sora look." She pointed to Riku. He was standing up with his hands over his ears. He looked much like Sora had found him last time. They ran to him " Riku are you all right." he remained silent" Riku say something."  
  
Riku heard Kairi's voice faintly. The dark keyblade master was keeping him from saying anything. He had to fight. He had to tell them what was happening to him. " He is trying to control...." He began. The voice tried to stop him. " me."  
  
" Who is controlling you?" Sora asked." Tell us so we can help you."  
  
" The......" Riku tried to say. " dark keyblade master."  
  
" They can't help you Riku." The voice echoed in his ears. He could fell his control becoming stronger. Riku's heart was strong but his will was stronger.  
  
" Don't give in." Sora said.  
  
" Fight it Riku." Kairi told him.  
  
Riku tried but he gave up. He couldn't handle it anymore. The dark keyblade master had full control of Riku's body. He summoned Riku's keyblade the keyblade of friendship.  
  
" Why do you have to use Riku can't you just come here yourself?" Sora yelled at the dark keyblade master.  
  
" I could," He replied." but this is just more fun."  
  
The dark keyblade master trusted his keyblade toward Kairi. Sora blocked his attack with the oath keeper. Then he attempted to hit the dark keyblade master with his keyblade, but Kairi grabbed his arm to stop him.  
  
" You can't attack him." She told him." You'll hurt Riku."  
  
" Don't worry." Sora said." I have a plan."  
  
The controlled Riku again tried to attack Kairi. This time Kairi was ready she summoned her own keyblade and blocked. Why is he trying to attack Kairi Sora thought.  
  
" Kairi," Sora told her" You need to get out off here. Run now."  
  
" But," she said  
  
" You can get Mickey to come help." Sora explained.  
  
She nodded and ran. The dark keyblade master tried to go after her but Sora stopped him. There keyblades collided. They were equally powerful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONFUTED  
  
Please Review 


	25. I Can Promise You That Much

Chapter 25: I Can Promise You That Much  
  
Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but i've been busy with home work and a new story. It's called Forgotten Memories Of A Past Not Soon Forgotten. If you like this story you might like it, but it's going the be a lot darker and bloodier. Now on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
There keyblades collided. They were equally powerful. Riku( who is still being controlled) jumped back. Sora took another swing and missed. He had a plan all he needed was one chance. Riku surged forward and swung at Sora. The hit graced Sora's right arm. He felt warm blood roll down his arm.  
  
Sora narrowed his eyes at Riku. He needed to use his plan soon. Sora swung. Riku blocked. This was it Sora hit Riku's keyblade with full power it fell out of his hand. Sora rolled on the floor and caught it before the dark keyblade master had even knew what had happened. Now he held two keyblades. The keyblade master knew Sora would never hurt Riku.  
  
" What are you going to do know. Hurt your best friend." The keyblade master asked through Riku he smirked.  
  
" No," Sora told him." I would never hurt my friend. I am going to hurt you."  
  
He laughed." How."  
  
" Maybe not today, but I will. I can promise you that much." Sora replied.  
  
It was time now to finish his plan. He jumped behind Riku.  
  
" Huh," The dark keyblade master said and turned.  
  
Sora grasped the oath keeper in his right hand he swung with it. The keyblade master tried to block it with Riku's hand thinking Sora was going to hit him, but Sora stopped the attack just in time. This was what Sora was waiting for. While the keyblade master was distracted with the other keyblade Sora hit him with the other in head just enough to knock him out.  
  
Riku's body fell to the ground. Mickey rushed over. Kairi must have gotten Mickey to help Sora thought.  
  
" It's alright," Sora told the king." I just knocked him out. It was the only way to stop him."  
  
" I know." Mickey said to Sora.  
  
" Do you think," Sora asked then paused." That he'll be alright when he wakes up. You know be the same Riku or still be controlled."  
  
" Hard to say." Mickey replied." That might have broken the dark keyblade masters control or maybe not. Come on lets take him back up to the castle. We'll figure out something there"  
  
" Okay," Sora said. I just hope he'll be alright Sora thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Where am I? Riku felt dizzy. He sat up and looked around his room at Hollow Bastion. The door knob turned. Sora and Kairi came through the door.  
  
" What happened." Riku asked.  
  
" You don't remember." Kairi said. Riku shook his head." Welllllll" She was debating on whether or not to tell him the truth. She turned to Sora for help.  
  
Sora didn't know if he should tell Riku the truth or not either." Ummm."  
  
" Are one of you going to tell me what happened, or do I have to find out myself." Riku asked agitated.  
  
It's best if I tell him the truth Sora thought. Sora and Kairi told him the whole Story. They were all filled with so many unanswered questions like why Riku, and why would the dark keyblade master want to hurt Kairi. He needed he to help him didn't he. Maybe the dark keyblade master hasn't been telling them the whole truth, or maybe something's changed. The door opened. Mickey followed by Donald and Goofy came in.  
  
" Hi," Donald said.  
  
" Hi," Sora said in a low depressed voice.  
  
" Don't look so sad all three of ya." Donald told the three friends.  
  
" But," Riku said also sounding some what depressed.  
  
" No but's." Donald told him.  
  
Mickey smiled. " Hey guess what."  
  
" What," Sora said again in his depressed tone.  
  
" You get to go to another world. I'm sure your sick of this place aren't you." Mickey asked. Sora nodded.  
  
" But why," Riku asked.  
  
" Because he knows where we are. We're all leaving as soon as possible." Donald told them happily.  
  
" How can you be happy all the time." Sora asked Donald,Goofy,and Mickey. Sora wasn't his normal self. He used to be happy all the time, but the stress of so many thing was getting to him." He knows where we are, he tried to kill Kairi, he tried to take over Riku, if we don't stop him will take over all the worlds and kairi might....." Sora stopped. He had just almost told everyone that Kairi might die.  
  
Kairi looked at Sora and put her hand on his shoulder. " It's going to be okay. I know it will." Sora looked down at the ground. " Don't worry Sora." She just whished Sora would be his old self again.  
  
Riku watched them. Sora still watched the ground. The room was silent. He decided to break it.  
  
" Where are we going." Riku asked.  
  
" Nederland." Mickey said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please Review 


	26. Neverland

Chapter 26 : Neverland  
  
I do not own any of this.  
  
Sorry I haven't written in a while. I have been very busy and couldn't think of anything to write for a long time until now. Hope you like this chapter. I already started the next one so it won't take that long to update next time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The trip to Neverland had seemed to take forever. None of them spoke the whole way there. Sora watched the ground endlessly. Kairi gazed at him full of worry. Donald and Goofy watched with puzzled faces they had no idea what was going on. Mickey was driving. He noticed the silence, but didn't do much about it. Riku just looked back and forth between the window and his best friends.  
  
The gummi ship stopped. I better try to cheer up Sora thought. He finally noticed how much he was making Kairi worry. He gave her a quick smile. She smiled back.  
  
" Come on lets go." Mickey told them.  
  
They all exited off the ship. Peter Pan and Tinker Bell where waiting for them.  
  
" Hi." He greeted them in a bright cheery voice.  
  
" How have you been." Sora asked.  
  
" Great I found something you might be inter rested in." Peter said to them.  
  
" What is it?" Donald asked him.  
  
" That door you where looking for." He told them." What was it called again the um thunder door it's also called the door of lighting."  
  
" Seriously you found it." Riku asked.  
  
" Well not me Tink found it." He explained to them all. " Come on Tink why don't you show them all where it is." The small fairy nodded her head and zoomed of in the direction of the door.  
  
" Hey wait for us." Goofy yelled out.  
  
She slowed down so they could keep up with her. Part of both Sora and Kairi didn't wan to seal the this door any way. They chased her through the thick forest of Neverland. Tinker Bell never stopped not once the whole time they were in pursuit. By now everyone felt like falling over from chasing after her. They started to walk instead of run. Tinker Bell was lost from sight. Then suddenly A tree branch hit Riku in the face.  
  
" Ouch," he yelled out.  
  
" I think this forest is going to attack." Donald said after he tripped over a root that hadn't seemed to be there before. Then a branch seemed to smack him from behind.  
  
" Tinker Bell stop it." Peter yelled to her." Sora and the others need to find this door are you going to help or beat them with branches.  
  
She came out from behind a tree laughing at her jokes. Then she took her place back in front and continued to lead everyone to the door. Finally in the middle of the forest stood the door they were looking for. It was engraved with the image of Thunder on the door. Riku stepped forward to seal it. He summoned his keyblade to his hand. It appeared in a glimmer of light. Riku held it up to the door it reacted and clicked. It disappeared, but left something in it's place. Sora walked up to the small metal device left behind. He pushed a small red button on the top. A light shot out of it creating an image of the position of all the worlds.  
  
" It's a map." Sora said. " Look see this world blinking in must be where we need to go to find the last Two doors." He pointed to the world. Kairi was the only one not watching the map she was instead staring at the sky. Sora handed the map to Mickey and walked over to her everyone one else is was planing the trip there.  
  
" Kairi, don't worry about sealing the doors." He told her. She looked at him and smiled." Nothing's going to happen to you.I promise. I have a plan."  
  
" What you have a plan. Tell me Sora." She said to him.  
  
" Just don't worry okay." Sora said to her.  
  
" Where leaving come on you two lets go." Donald yelled at them.  
  
" Coming." Sora yelled and ran to join the others. He left Kairi feeling confused. I know I can trust him. I'm not going to worry about it any more she thought to herself. She ran to join the others.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
I think there will be 4 more chapters at the most. I will try to only write two, but it will I think it will end up being more.  
  
Please Review 


	27. Is This A Dream?

Chapter 27 : Is This A Dream?  
  
Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I'm so happy people review my story.  
  
I do not own any of this . GOT IT. Okay now on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora looked out the window of where the world there were searching for should be. Nothing was there besides a endless dark cloud. He scratched his head. What should we do turn back or fly into that thing. He thought. Maybe it's inside there but what if something happens to everyone.  
  
He watched Mickey's puzzled face as he to looked at the dark mist or maybe a cloud. He must be thinking the same thing I am. " Mickey." Sora asked. " Do you think we should really fly into that thing."  
  
" I don't know." He answered still looking confused.  
  
Sora looked over at the others they were all asleep. Goofy was laying on the floor snoring and drooling everywhere. Riku was asleep in his seat. Donald had his head on the control panel twitching and quack snoring. He's going to have red marks on his face when he wakes up Sora laughed to himself. Then he saw Kairi sleeping peacefully in her own seat smiling slightly. He wondered what she was dreaming. Maybe that none of this ever happened and that she was back on Destiny Island. He often dreamed of that too.  
  
" I guess we have to go in." Mickey told Sora he turned the steering wheel and headed into the darkness. Sora never heard Mickey's words he had fallen asleep lost in his own thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kairi smiled and laughed as she raced with Riku and Sora across the beautiful sandy beach of Destiny Island. The three stopped.  
  
" Riku Riku." His mom was calling him.  
  
" I'm coming." He yelled to her. " Sorry I got to go home see you latter."  
  
" All right," Sora said." You better go before she comes and finds you. Then you'll really be in trouble." He ran as fast as he could with that thought in his head.  
  
Kairi and Sora stood there alone. " So what do you want to do?" Sora asked her.  
  
" I don't know. How about we just take a walk." She told him.  
  
" Alright." He answered.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Riku walked toward the sound of his mothers voice. He remembered vaguely things that had happened. Maybe that was a dream. He thought to himself. His mother stood in front of the ocean in a long black dress with her blonde hair blowing in the wind.  
  
" There you are I've been looking everywhere for you." She told him.  
  
" I'm sorry I took so long I was racing Sora and Kairi." He told her. He looked behind him they were gone now. Then he placed his eyes back on his mother, but she was gone. The horrible Dark Keyblade Master replaced her.  
  
" What did you do with my mother." Riku yelled at him.  
  
" Nothing. She simply was never here." He answered.  
  
Now Riku remembered everything the five doors, his job, and the all the worlds he had been too. He didn't know where he was now, but he knew this place wasn't the real Destiny Island. Riku's keyblade appeared in his hand.  
  
" No one messes with me and my friends." He took his keyblade and tried to hit him, but Riku's enemy grabbed the blade of the weapon to stop the attack.  
  
" Your no match for me you fool." The mad man laughed to himself. " I could defeat you now but that wouldn't be fun. Besides I have other things to do now." and with that he disappeared.  
  
" What? Where'd he go." Then a thought popped into his head. " SORA KAIRI."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
" Sora Sora." Mickey repeatedly said. he looked over and noticed that he too had fallen asleep.  
  
" Mickey are we there yet." Donald asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
" Yeah what he said." Goofy told Mickey.  
  
" No will you too go try and wake the others up they fell asleep?" Mickey asked. The two lazily nodded there heads. Donald began to shake Sora, and Goofy tried to wake Riku.  
  
" Come on Lazy Butt wake up." Donald squawked. Sora didn't move. He appeared to be dead except he was breathing.  
  
" Riku get up." Goofy said poking him with his finger but he too wouldn't move from his sleep.  
  
" What's going on?" Donald said.  
  
" They won't wake up." Goofy answered.  
  
" That's not what I meant." He yelled at him  
  
Mickey moved to try to wake up Kairi. She too wouldn't wake up. " Something strange is going on."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora walked along side Kairi down a long stretch of beach. She kept her hands at her sides. The sun was setting.  
  
" Pretty isn't it.' he remarked.  
  
She looked at him and smiled, but it wasn't her smile." Yeah it is."  
  
Sora glared at her. This girl was not Kairi.  
  
" What's wrong." she asked and smiled again.  
  
" You are not Kairi." he told her.  
  
The girl's formed changed. She was a heartless. Suddenly he remembered that this wasn't reality and about everything that had really happened. Questions exploded in his mind. Where am I? Is this a dream? It feels so real. Where's Kairi?  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Are you confused. Is this place a dream or something else? Why did they think this place was reality and why couldn't they remember anything untill they saw a sign of darkness? Where's the real Kairi? You have to read my next chapter to find out the answer to all these questions and more.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	28. Where's Kairi?

Chapter 28: Where's Kairi?  
  
I do not own this okay  
  
Thanks for the reviews I like to know what everyone thinks about it. I know I'm taking a long time to write this. I just haven't had the time, but I will finish it. I don't like to start things with out finishing them. Hope you like this chapter about 2 more till this story is finished maybe 3 at the most.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Where am I." she asked.  
  
Kairi turned her head looking around the room she was now in. It was a dark room she couldn't she much but a few boxes it looked like a storage room. Then they came the heartless. They surrounded her. Now it was time to use what Sora thought her. They jumped at her. She swung her keyblade hitting them away from her against the wall. One of them came back at her scratching her face. The mark across her face stung , but she ignored it.  
  
" Fire," a warm light erupted out of the end of her weapon destroying the heartless that had hurt her face. It worked she was kind of surprised true she had gotten the hang of the keyblade, but this is only the third time she had gotten fire to work right. There were still two more shadow heartless left. They both tried to attack her at the same time. She jumped away from them just in time, and then slashed one of them with her keyblade and it disappeared. Then Kairi turned around and slathered the other now she was alone. Sora where are you what happened she thought.  
  
Foot steps someone was coming she needed to hide. She slide behind the closest box to her. " Come out Kairi I know your in here," a voice told her. It was the dark keyblademaster.  
  
He walked closer and closer to where she was hidden. Kairi crouched down more her heart beat faster. What will he do to me if he finds me. I can't beat him with my keyblade he's way too powerful she thought.  
  
He stopped walking next to the box. He was so close she could have reached out and touched him. His keyblade was out his side. The dark keyblademaster didn't see her yet. Out of his frustration he kicked the box. It scared her and she dropped her keyblade to the ground.  
  
" I knew you where here." He pulled her out from behind the box. She struggled against his force.  
  
" Stop your coming with me." The man told her. He swung his keyblade hitting her in the head, and that's all she saw before everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora swing at the heartless that had pretended to be Kairi. It disappeared instantly. I need to find Riku and Kairi. " Kairi Riku where are you."  
  
"Sora." He watched as Riku ran to him, but was it the real Riku. " What's going on? Where are we, and where's Kairi.  
  
" I don't know." Sora looked down at his feet.Then glanced back up at his friend "Are you even the real Riku."  
  
" What are you talking about." Riku asked.  
  
" Kairi she wasn't the real Kairi just a heartless. We have to find her." He turned around running toward the secret place. " Come on."  
  
Riku followed. Then everything began to change. It turned into a huge castle with tons of stairs and doors. It was like a maze a place where you could get lost easily. " Kairi where are you.." Sora screamed, but got no answer.  
  
" Lets split up and start looking for her and the dark keyblade master. He should have some answers to what's going on."  
  
" No," Sora said. " If we do that we might get lost from each other we need to stick together and find them both."  
  
" I'm guessing what ever we need to find is at the top of this place so lets go." Riku said picking a fleet of stairs."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
They walked up stairs for what seemed an eternity opening doors that led to more stairs and doors. The two had found nothing of interest so far not even a heartless.  
  
Sora opened a another door it was painted green. Behind this door was a room completely upside down. There were chairs on the roof and tables. at the end of the room was a blue door. The dark keyblade master stood in front of it.  
  
" You." Sora yelled." What did you do to Kairi? Where is she? Where are we?."  
  
" So many questions maybe I don't want to answer them." He smirked.  
  
" Tell us now." Riku yelled.  
  
" If you must know before you die. You are a world called the world of dreams and nightmares. This place is where all your most wonderful dreams and most horrible nightmares are born. You can only truly reach this place while you are asleep."  
  
" Where's Kairi."  
  
" Sora you are too attached to that girl that is your greatest weakness."  
  
" No it's not it's my greatest strength." Sora said his eyes were on fire. " Where is she."  
  
" I have her. Don't worry I'll take good care of her and won't lose her like you did. I need her to release the ultimate darkness."  
  
Sora took out his keyblade and took a swing at him. He quickly moved behind Sora and tried to hit him. Riku summoned his keyblade and knocked him away from Sora.  
  
" Sora run now get out of this room and go find Kairi. I'll take care of him." Riku told Sora.  
  
He nodded, ran through the door, and quickly closed it behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please Review  
  
Next chapter will Sora find Kairi. Riku vs. the dark keyblade master. It's the final fight who will win and who will lose. 


	29. The Final Fight

Chapter 29: The Final Fight  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a long long time I've been busy. I'm a moderate on a Kh website now. Don't worry I haven't abandoned you. I will finish this story no matter how long it takes. I have an idea for the next chapter which will be the end. I'm going to tell you right now it's going to be a real tear jerker. I think I might cry while I write it.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sora ran making his way through the huge castle. Kairi I will find you. I promise. He came to a door shaped like a huge heart. He causally pulled the handle light filled his eyes then it faded away.  
  
"Kai," He ran to her unconscious body and tried to wake her, "please Kairi wake up please."  
  
Her deep ocean blue eyes snapped open. "Sora," she whisper,"what happened?"  
  
"Shhh Don't worry about it now." He held her weak body in his arms. Sora gently began to rock her back and worth." I'm going to try to cure you okay." He summoned his keyblade.  
  
"Cure," He was afraid to use a higher level cure spell. It might make her worse.  
  
She felt a slight cooling sensation run all over her body. Kairi could feel her energy come back to her. She tilted her head and looked into Sora's eyes. "Thank you."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The Dark Keyblade Master stood back up as Sora ran through the door. Riku lunged at him his keyblade aiming for the man's heart, but he used his own keyblade to block the blow. "Did you think it would be that easy to beat me." he told Riku.  
  
"Of course not." He told him. "Gravity" The spell made the man back off Riku giving him another chance to strike, but again the blow was deflected.  
  
The Dark Keyblade Master was a lot faster than Riku, and he knew it. He needed to think of some way to defeat him quick. Before riku could react the dark Keyblade Master had come behind him and delivered a sharp blow in his back. Riku recovered quickly by curing himself.  
  
He then sent his keyblade hurling toward the cloaked mad man. It graced the man's face. The blood dropped form the wound and hit the floor. This only had seemed to anger the man more. The Dark Keyblade Master jumped at Riku his keyblade came down heard only a few inches from him. This gave Riku an opportunity to attack because the Dark Keyblade Master needed to pull his Keyblade back out of the floor.  
  
Riku hit him across the stomach. The blow sent him into the wall. Blood gushed from the opened cut in his stomach. Before the Keyblade Master had time to react Riku had hit him again this time in the head. As he swung again and again Riku felt the warm blood fly onto his own skin. Before he knew it the fight was actually over. They Keyblade Master had not been as strong as he let on. It had all been lies. His only real power had been in his speed and his ability to control people. As the man's body dissolved. Riku began to realize where he should be with Sora and Kairi. He began to make his way up the castle just like Sora had only an hour before.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you for what Kai?" he asked her.  
  
"Thank you for curing me and thank you for always being well my friend." she told him  
  
Too Doors appeared in front of them. It was the last too doors that need it be sealed the door of darkness and the door of light. Sora let go of Kairi who was still laying in his arms. She stood up and walked to the door of light. She gently touched the unclosed door. she could feel and energy coming from it. This energy was the power of light and everything good. Sora walked next to her and he too touched the door.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Back on the ship Donald, Goofy, and Mickey watched the three unconscious bodies. Neither one had moved since they had entered this dark cloud. Mickey had been thinking about what had happened and he thought he might have the answer to what had happened.  
  
"I think there in the world that is supposed to be here." He told Donald and Goofy.  
  
"Grawsh What do you mean?" Goofy asked.  
  
"This world that there in is a dream world. I've heard about it before, but I never thought one existed until now. It's a world that you can only visit in your dreams, but everything that happens in the world really happens to you on the outside world. So If you got cut or something there would really be a cut when you final woke up." Mickey explained.  
  
"So you think they're there huh?" Donald said.  
  
"Yeah," Mickey told him."I think the Dark Keyblade Master took them there."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Sora," Kairi said,"It's time for me to seal the doors."  
  
"I know Kai."Sora told her. "I promise nothing is going to happen to you. I found away around it."  
  
"Really, but how?" She looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"You'll know after you balance there powers." he answered her. "Go ahead and start Kai and don't be afraid. I'm right here with you."  
  
Kairi closed her eyes. She knew it was time. She placed one hand on both of the doors. Kairi started to glow a pure whit color.Sora placed his hand on her shoulder. She felt the light and dark energy start to palse through her, but then it stopped as suddenly as it came. Kairi didn't have time to think about what was happing. She just knew she had to balance the powers of the doors no matter what.  
  
It was over the doors where closing. She was still here. What ever Sora had done had worked. She heard them click now all that was left was for her and sora to seal them.  
  
"Sora Lets seal them quick." He nodded. He felt weak. Sora didn't have much time left. He knew he was going to soon leave this world, but he still had to seal the doors. Sora summoned his keyblade for the last time, and Kairi summoned her's. They both held there keyblades high each one sealing a different door.  
  
"Sora we did it, and I'm okay." She smiled and looked at Sora. He smiled back, but feel to the ground. She quickly ran to him. " What's happing? No Sora." His form was begging to fade.  
  
"I'm sorry Kai, but it was the only way to save you." Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Sora no you can't leave me." The tears just kept falling.  
  
"Kairi please try not to cry. I'll see you again. It might not be for a very long time, but I promise you we'll see each other again."He paused and gave her his trade mark smile." I love you Kai, and I always will." These were his last words to her before be disappeared.  
  
"Sora, No you can't leave." she said,"I love you too. I love you too." Kairi fell to the ground her tears didn't stop falling.  
  
~~~~~  
  
So What do you think Review and tell me. Just one more chapter until it's finshed. Hopefully I have time to finish it soon. 


End file.
